


Just the two of us

by soju_is_sweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soju_is_sweet/pseuds/soju_is_sweet
Summary: Akaashi había tomado solo una mala decisión en su vida y esa le torturaría por años; sería hasta su temprana y esperada muerte de no ser por no arrepentirse de ese día.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leer bajo su propio riesgo.
> 
> *En esta historia usaré los apellidos como nombres ya que son más llamativos y son la manera por la cual se le conoce a la mayoría.

-

Había sido siempre un adolescente reservado, era callado, era discreto. Fue sorprendente ver como a penas terminó su carrera de arquitectura contrajo matrimonio con alguien solo dos años mayor que él. Su madre se preguntaba en qué momento su pequeño niño había conocido a ese hombre.  
Sus conocidos se preguntaban en qué momento alguien tan desinteresado en eso, se había enamorado tanto.

Akaashi había comenzado a preguntárselo hacía unos años también.

No se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de tal manera, se enamoró del chico de cuarto semestre en la facultad de derecho, se enamoró de quien le dejaba notas en su casillero. De la persona que lo esperaba a la salida para darle algún pequeño regalo, a veces cartas, a veces alguna bebida, a veces una flor cortada del jardín de la facultad.

Akaashi ese día por la mañana había despertado un poco apurado ya que era el primer día de clases de Bokuto en la escuela primaria y debía dejarlo a tiempo. 

Despertó a aquella bolita entre las mantas con gentileza, dando besos en sus mejillas y llamándolo suavemente hasta que este abrió sus ojos y le sonrió recordando el esperado día.

—Date un baño, el uniforme está en tu tocador.

Dijo suavemente y el niño asintió mientras bostezaba e intentaba despertar por completo. El pelinegro sonrió y dejó la habitación para preparar el desayuno, ya se había duchado y vestido para el día. Su esposo estaba preparándose para el trabajo igual.

De desayuno hizo lo favorito de Bokuto, panqueques. Bañados en miel de maple para Bokuto y con frutos rojos para él y su esposo. Café para ellos y jugo de naranja para el más pequeño. 

Preparó el almuerzo de su esposo y empacó galletitas y una botella de agua para Bokuto.

Colocó la mesa y llamó a ambos para que comieran.  
Bokuto fue el primero en aparecer, tenía su cabello algo húmedo pero no importaba porque igual iba a peinarlo después de desayunar. Le besó la frente y ambos se fueron a sentar, el mayor de todos no tardó en aparecer. Saludó a Bokuto con un choque de manos y una risa, a Akaashi le besó una mejilla.

Era humillante que una muestra así de cariño suya significara más que cualquier otra cosa.

Los tres comieron, Bokuto quería hablar del sueño tan extravagante que había tenido pero había sido interrumpido varias veces por sus padres que le pedían que se concentrara en comer porque se haría tarde, entonces lo hizo sin poner pretextos.

Al terminar de desayunar solo Akaashi y Bokuto, recogieron sus platos y los llevaron al lavaplatos. Kuroo estaba bastante entretenido mandando mensajes de texto.

Subieron las escaleras y fueron al baño, donde el infante comenzó a lavarse los dientes mientras su padre secaba y cepillaba su cabello para acomodarlo sin que le estorbara en los ojos. Sólo lo echó un poco para atrás y le hizo un flequillo guiado por el partido de su cabello que caía sólo arriba de su ceja derecha.

Le puso algo de protector solar en la cara y elogió su aspecto antes de enviarlo por su mochila. Él bajó de nuevo y Kuroo ya había recogido su plato y taza, no quiso acercarse a hablarle, no cuando estaba molesto por estar más ocupado enviando mensajes a alguien que seguro no iba a agradarle. 

Huyó a la cocina y tomó los almuerzos de ambos, dándoselos al estar en la entrada poniéndose los zapatos. Se despidió con un abrazo de su hijo y agitando su mano hacia el mayor, deseándoles suerte en su día.

A penas el auto dejó la casa, se sintió un silencio abrumador y un ambiente bastante sombrío. Se preocupaba mucho por Bokuto, no era un niño problemático, ni hiperactivo, era bastante obediente pero había cosas que podían afectar su estado de ánimo fácilmente y podía estar desanimado. Sentía que era el único capaz de manejar esos bajones o el único capaz de cuidar bien de su hijo.

Tras un suspiro de resignación, fue a la cocina y terminó de lavar todos los platos para después disponerse a limpiar toda la casa. De la recámara principal y la recámara de Bokuto hasta la acera de su casa. De ahí bebió en silencio otra taza de café, eran a penas las diez de la mañana y veía su teléfono con desinterés, tratando de matar la ansiedad de que fuera más tarde. 

Un mensaje llegó, bastante molesto para él, solo lo leyó pero no respondió.

"No me diste un beso antes de salir de casa."

Era molesto porque estaba seguro de que ni siquiera quería ese beso, de un tiempo para acá había dejado de hacerlo. No le nacía el querer hacerlo, le ponía triste.

Era molesto que de repente pensamientos respecto a su relación comenzaran a abrumarle y preocuparle, era tedioso discutir y salir herido por tratar de solucionar algo para estar mejor.

Fue a su estudio con su taza de café y revisó su correo electrónico esperando algún cliente o aunque sea para resolver alguna duda, algo, lo que fuera, quería hacer algo pero no halló nada en su bandeja de entrada. Los últimos planos que había hecho fueron hacía una semana y los había entregado, no tenía por qué estar presente en la construcción esa vez para vigilar que no se hicieran modificaciones o para remodelar algo. 

No tenía nada que hacer. No había solicitudes o algo nuevo en sus redes de contacto. 

Al haberse casado con Kuroo una de las cosas que habían acordado era que Akaashi iba a dedicarse solo a su hogar y había estado de acuerdo un tiempo pero a penas Bokuto cumplió cinco años pensó que podía trabajar, no quería depender de su esposo solamente y habían discutido respecto a eso. No pensaba en postularse en una empresa, eso consumiría el tiempo que podía pasar con su hijo, igual Kuroo tampoco quería eso para tener que dejar a su hijo con una niñera. 

La solución que propuso Akaashi es sólo tener perfiles en redes de trabajo para que le contactaran en cualquier momento que necesitaran un plano, lo que sería ocasional pero se suponía que no le iría mal. Tenía a penas un proyecto al mes desde eso.

No podía quejarse, ganaba un buen dinero y podía cuidar bastante bien de su pollito pero se aburría, tampoco era de querer estar en la calle. 

Intentó buscar algo que le distrajera pero tardó más en buscarlo que en hacerlo, ordenar su estudio que a penas tenía los lápices revueltos. Ya era el medio día, pensó en comenzar a preparar la comida. Tal vez preparar algo que le gustara al peligris sería buena opción para que su día fuera bien.

Buscó en la cocina ingredientes y lo que se le ocurrió fue hacer onigiris y tempura, no quería hacer un buffet tampoco. Sólo eran ellos dos por la tarde entonces estaba bien.

El tiempo se fue rápido, su alarma en el teléfono le decía que ya era hora de ir por Bokuto a la escuela. Se lavó las manos y dejó todo en orden para después salir con sus llaves y cartera en mano. La escuela de Bokuto quedaba a unos quince minutos caminando, iba con tiempo pero le gustaba ser de los primeros en llegar por sus hijos. 

En el caminó compró en una tienda de conveniencia un par de mochis de matcha e incluso llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora.

No conocía a nadie de quienes esperaban por ahí, tampoco quería hacerlo. Igual Bokuto fue de los primeros en salir ya que iba casi corriendo al ver a Akaashi entre esa pequeña multitud.

Abrió sus brazos y el menor a penas pudo saltó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa contagiándosela a su padre quien besaba sus mejillas con una felicidad inexplicable. La escena fue rápidamente ignorada al otros padres y madres recibir a sus hijos.

Akaashi tomó su mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa mientras charlaban amenamente. 

—¿Qué tal la escuela?

—¡Genial! Los profesores son buenos, el almuerzo estuvo rico pero prefiero tu comida. ¡Conocí muchos niños hoy también!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Hiciste amigos nuevos?

—¡Sí! Creo... sólo había un niño bastante... ¿grosero? ¿Se dice así? Mmmm... me rechazó cuando le ofrecí galletas y me miró mal. 

—¿Y sabes su nombre?

—No, no le presté atención cuando se presentó y no quise preguntarle, estaba enojado.

—¿Qué tal si estaba bastante lleno y de verdad no quería comer galletas?

—Igual me miró mal.

Akaashi rió suavemente y miró hacia adelante, cuidando sus pasos. 

—Como sea hiciste más amigos y eso es bueno, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Uh eran... no recuerdo bien sus nombres.

Bokuto se sintió apenado por ello, los había olvidado a penas se los dijeron.

—Intenta aprenderlos mañana, a penas es el primer día. ¿Te gustó?

—Estuvo bastante bien pero me gustaría estar en casa todo el día. 

—A mí me haría feliz tenerte en casa pero debes estudiar, sobre todo si quieres llegar a comprarte esa enorme mansión que viste en televisión. 

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Respondió y ambos se quitaron los zapatos para estar a gusto en su hogar.

—Ve a cambiarte y baja a comer, ¿sí?

Bokuto asintió y fue casi corriendo al segundo piso. Akaashi se apresuró y acomodó la mesa con té verde y lo que había preparado. Dejando los mochis en el refrigerador para que estuvieran frescos. Esperó a Bokuto mientras revisaba de nuevo sus mensajes, con una mueca volvió a dejar en visto uno reciente.

"Puede que no llegue a tiempo hoy."

No iba a esperarlo despierto, no iba a discutir por eso. Bastante mal le había ido por hacerlo veces anteriores, ¿estaba mal preocuparse por eso? Quería mantener su relación estable.

Y la ansiedad y molestia inundó su ser y desbloqueó su teléfono para responder.

"¿Por qué?"

Kuroo no tardó ni diez segundos en responder, tal vez entusiasmado de que Akaashi le respondiera un mensaje, eran contadas las veces.

"Tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Y esas cosas son más importantes que tu hijo? No quiero discutir esto pero al menos haz el esfuerzo hoy, arruinarás su día si llegas tarde. Sabes que le encanta que cenemos juntos."

"Encárgate de eso. De verdad es importante esta vez."

"No te molestes en volver hoy entonces."

Apagó el teléfono y se concentró en Bokuto, quien se sentaba delante suyo con brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Justo lo que quería! 

Akaashi sonrió y ambos juntaron sus palmas para agradecer por la comida antes de comenzar a devorarla.

—¿Te dejaron tarea?

—Sip, hacer un dibujo de mis cosas favoritas.

El pelinegro sonrió, extrañaba muchas cosas y una de esas era que su única preocupación fuera hacer un dibujo bonito sobre un pastel de fresas para su tarea.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, una llamada entrante que interrumpió sus recuerdos para reemplazarlos por melancolía.

—¿Quién es?

—Es papá.

—¿No vas a responder?

—No, no creo que sea una emergencia. Prefiero comer.

Colgó la llamada y llevó el onigiri a su boca para darle una mordida. Bokuto le restó importancia y siguió en lo suyo.

Mientras, la pantalla del teléfono se iluminaba con mensajes entrantes, bastante molestos para Akaashi quien los leía discretamente ahogándose con el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"Akaashi, no empecemos."

"¿Qué haces?"

"Akaashi."

"No voy a omitir esto sólo para que termines tu berrinche."

"Entonces no me esperes despierto."

"Al menos lee los mensajes."

"¿Cómo está Bokuto?"

"¿Ya están en casa, no?"

"Eres bastante molesto."

El pelinegro a penas terminó su onigiri se resignó a responder a uno de los mensajes para después apagar por completo su teléfono.

"Bokuto está bien."


	2. fruit of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi sospechaba de un par de cosas, recordar le hizo mal pero por no ser sólo sobre esas palabras, era una linda memoria completamente resguardada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo es un recuerdo corto pero igual presten atención.

Akaashi estaba medio dormido aún a las 2 de la tarde. Bokuto de un año no había dejado de llorar toda la noche buscando estar entre sus brazos para después quejarse y conenzar a llorar de ser abrazado por tanto tiempo. Kuroo no estaba en casa, ya que se había ido a trabajar a eso de las ocho. Se había despedido de Akaashi con un casto beso en los labios y deseándole suerte en su día, también a su pequeño bebé quien dormía en brazos del menor.

Había hecho la limpieza de la casa y aunque bebió tres tazas de café, seguía agotado. Estaba alimentando a Bokuto en ese momento, quien comía esa papilla de manzana con una enorme sonrisa.

Akaashi no creía que existiera algo más adorable que ese tierno bebé. Con ojos color miel y cabello platinado. Al verlo se preguntaba de donde sacó tales rasgos si tanto él como Kuroo tenían cabello negro, ojos azules y grises. No hablaba muy seguido con su madre como para estar al tanto de haber tenido un familiar cercano con tales rasgos que se pudieron haber heredado.

Pero estaba muy feliz con su retoño, era precioso. 

A penas Bokuto estuvo lleno, hizo su propia comida, no tan elaborada porque no tenía energías pero al menos se había hecho un buen sándwich. 

Cuando Kuroo llegó a eso de las siete de la noche, la cena estaba lista pero nadie lo recibió. Buscó a su familia para hallarlos dormidos en el sofá. Las gafas de Akaashi estaban colgando de su mano, estaba tendido en el sofá con Bokuto sobre su pecho totalmente tranquilo sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar tomar una fotografía de tal momento, le dolería en el pecho despertarlos entonces lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Bokuto en brazos, quien a penas dejó de escuchar los latido de Akaashi despertó con el ceño fruncido viendo a su otro padre.

—Hey, no me mires así. También soy tu padre.

Dijo en un susurro y rió para darle un beso en la frente. 

—Dejemos a papi dormir un rato más.

Kuroo se llevo con él al pequeño bebé y lo cargó con un brazo mientras calentaba la cena. Lo llenaba de besos y le hacía cosquillas para que sonriera más, adoraba a su hijo. 

Akaashi despertó a los cinco minutos y buscó con sus manos ese pequeño bulto pero no lo sintió. Se colocó sus lentes y se apresuró a la cocina ya que escuchaba risas ahí, vio a Kuroo frotando su nariz con la del pequeño bebé y se relajó. Se acercó a ambos y le dio la bienvenida a su esposo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Discúlpame, me quedé dormido.

—No hay problema, debes estar cansado. 

—¿Qué tal tu día?

Preguntó Akaashi y se dispuso a servir los platos de la cena mientras Kuroo seguía jugando con Bokuto. 

—Uhm, bastante normal. Tengo un ayudante, está haciendo su servicio social. Se llamaba... ¿Yaku? Yaku algo, realmente no me acuerdo. 

—Eso es bueno, ya no tendrás que abrumarte con tantos papeles. 

Kuroo asintió con una sonrisa y llevó a Bokuto a su silla para comer, sus brazos se cansaban bastante rápido al cargar a ese bebé. Era adorablemente gordito.  
Se acercó a Akaashi y lo ayudó a poner la mesa mientras de nuevo se distraía preparando el plato de Bokuto quien jugaba con sus pequeñas manos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en la mesa, juntaron sus palmas y agradecieron por la comida. Bokuto bebía un biberón con leche tibia tranquilamente sin tocar su plato de comida aún. Akaashi a penas dio unos bocados al suyo antes de prestarle atención a Bokuto y darle a la boca un poco de comida tal vez para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Bastaron dos bocados para que el mismo niño tomara la cuchara y comenzara a comer igual que sus padres.

—Qué lindo bebé.

Akaashi le acarició la mejilla y volvió a lo suyo, Kuroo miraba con una sonrisa las interacciones de ambos mientras igual llenaba su estómago. 

La cena fue bastante callada y tranquila, Kuroo recogió los platos y se ofreció a lavarlos ya que Bokuto estaba quedándose dormido y debía ir a su habitación. Akaashi lo tomó en brazos y lo arrolló mientras iba a dejarlo a su habitación. 

El pelinegro se apresuró a bajar a la cocina para ayudar a Kuroo pero había terminado bastante rápido y ya estaba secando sus manos. Lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por su cintura y dejando su mejilla sobre su espalda.

—Te eché de menos.

—Y yo a ti, extraño un poco ir a la facultad. Al menos te veía más al día.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta y tomó las mejillas de Akaashi antes de plantarle un beso bastante largo y sin prisas. Ambos sonriendo entre medias antes de hacerlo de manera más intensa, transformándolo en un beso frances bastante húmedo que arrebató un jadeo sonoro del menor.

Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos después y pegaron sus frentes sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.


	3. onigiri miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi estaba agotado, su relación no le daba nada de lo que era esencial y sólo era un tonto al quien le eran infiel. ¿No era su turno de darse una oportunidad igual?

Akaashi tenía que entregar un proyecto esa tarde, estaba casi terminado pero aún así le preocupaba. Le estresaba el saber que debía hacer tantas cosas ese día. 

A penas sonó su alarma, despertó a Kuroo quien roncaba a su lado con tanta calma moviendo su hombro y llamándole suavemente. Justamente igual a como despertaba a Bokuto. El pelinegro gruñó y se quejó por tener que despertarse pero igual lo hizo de a poco. 

Estaba especialmente motivado ese día, incluso cuando salió de la ducha se vio hermoso, su piel se veía suave y sus ojos aunque cansados como siempre, parecían brillar. Incluso se vistió de una manera más formal a lo que usualmente hacía aunque tuviera que reunirse con alguien.

Usó una playera negra de cuello de tortuga, pantalones de vestir al igual que zapatos bastante finos, un saco totalmente beige y un reloj en su muñeca. Dejó su cabello secarse con el ambiente y se colocó loción, aunque ya olía naturalmente bien. Kuroo elogió su aspecto aunque de una manera desinteresada que Akaashi notó pero eso no iba a desanimarlo.

Fue a despertar a Bokuto a penas estuvo listo, el niño al abrir bien sus ojos lo llenó de halagos y besos en las mejillas bastante feliz por ver a su padre igual de contento. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que su padre lucía tan feliz consigo mismo, aunque fuera joven, sabía que la seguridad que tuvo se había esfumado con el pasar de los años.

Kuroo no lo halagaba, Kuroo no lo besaba, Kuroo no lo miraba.

Y cuando lo hacía era bastante raro y no sonaba tan sincero.

¿Se merecía algo así? Akaashi había aprendido a amar a alguien de tal manera que incluso si se lastimaba seguiría ahí. Incluso si esa persona ya no sentía lo mismo, incluso si se arrepentía de haberlo escogido a él.

Pero esa llama tan brillante en el corazón de Akaashi comenzaba a apagarse al igual que todo su ser. Pero tenía aún una bella razón por la cual estar feliz, su hijo.

Bokuto de trece años no paraba de hablar durante el desayuno ese día, haciendo preguntas a sus padres, sobre todo a Akaashi por su extraña formalidad.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Tengo que entregar un proyecto a alguien importante y no podía ir con la misma ropa de siempre.

—¿Y por qué no? Siempre te vistes bonito.

—¿De verdad? Es bueno escucharlo, igual hoy quería verme mejor que cualquier otro día. ¿Qué dices?

—Bonito como siempre. 

Akaashi sonrió enormemente hacia Bokuto, escuchar cosas como esas le hacían realmente feliz y dichoso.

—Creo que siempre se ha notado quién es tu papá favorito.

Dijo Kuroo ditrayéndose por un minuto del teléfono para entrar a la conversación. 

—¿No es obvio el por qué?

—Papi me ayuda con mis tareas, hace comidas deliciosas y siempre cuida de mí.

—¡Yo también hago eso!

—Kuroo, darle sopa instantánea no es hacer una buena comida.

—Pero sí es deliciosa. 

Akaashi rodó los ojos y bebió de su taza de café. Bokuto rió suavemente y llenó sus mejillas de comida, el mayor de todos se concentró en su teléfono celular de nuevo y algo le hizo exaltarse por lo que se apresuró a terminar su desayuno y levantar sus platos.

—Debemos irnos, Bo. Olvidé hacer unas cosas ayer y debo entregarlas a las nueve.

Bokuto asintió y se apresuró mientras Kuroo se colocaba el saco y tomaba sus cosas. Akaashi preparó al pequeño niño y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida.

—Suerte en su día.

Agitó su mano hacia ambos y ellos se fueron a los segundos. Akaashi volvió y terminó su desayuno con un poco más de calma mientras revisaba sus redes sociales, no había nada de nuevo. Sus conocidos viviendo sus veintes o presumiendo a sus hijos igual. 

Él no publicaba nada desde hacía años, a penas compartía una publicación al mes. Kuroo tampoco publicaba mucho y lo que hacía era respecto a su trabajo o fotografías suyas. Él a duras penas actualizaba sus fotos de perfil, tampoco le gustaba mucho tomarse fotos.

Ocupó su día para limpiar su hogar y terminar su proyecto para que a las dos puediera estar entregándolo y liberarse de esa tarea. En la entrada mientras buscaba su billetera, encontró sobre el recibidor una carpeta, seguramente importante para Kuroo.

Se dio un golpe en la frente y lo revisó esperando que no fuera tan relevante pero no podía decirlo, se veía importante solamente pero podría no serlo.

Revisó la hora en su reloj, tenía tiempo de llevársela, no perdía nada con hacerlo.

Tomó un taxi a la salida de su casa y se dirigió a las oficinas en donde trabajaba su esposo no bastante entusiasmado por ello pero le quedaba casi de paso. 

El edificio era imponente y no iba a negar que sintió cierto orgullo por ver el sitio en donde trabajaba. Nunca había ido a él, no tenía por qué. En la recepción preguntó por Kuroo Tetsuro, después de un par de preguntas la recepcionista llamó a la oficina de Kuroo donde un chico respondió de manera positiva para que después se le comunicara que podía pasar a dejarlo.

Akaashi se sentía un poco perdido y ansioso en ese ambiente, bastante concurrido y movido para él. Al llegar al octavo piso, un chico bastante bajito lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo llevó a la oficina de Kuroo, donde a penas la puerta se abrió, pudo ver a su esposo atareado firmando varias cosas.

Levantó la vista y sonrió suavemente pero extrañamente sentía que la sonrisa no era para él.

—Gracias Yaku.

¿Yaku? Sí, Kuroo le había dicho que se había quedado en el puesto después de terminar la universidad pero lo imaginaba diferente.

La puerta se cerró detrás suyo y se sentía intimidado y poco bienvenido en ese sitio.

—Dejaste esto en casa.

Se acercó y dejó la carpeta sobre su escritorio con cautela. Kuroo la revisó y suspiró algo aliviado. 

—Gracias a dios, la necesitaba para más tarde. Te debo una.

Dijo y siguió firmando papeles, Akaashi se sentía tan herido en ese momento, no había sonreído hacia él ni un segundo, estaba incómodo y decepcionado de algún modo.

—Recuerda pagar los servicios, es tu turno este mes.

Dijo y con un rostro algo triste le dio la espalda y tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla e irse. Sólo que escuchó al ojigris hablar.

—Por favor evita venir aquí.

Akaashi apretó la manija con fuerza, tanta que le dolía. De repente una furia comenzó a llenar su ser. 

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mal y estúpido que acabas de sonar? Es la única vez que he venido y fue para salvarte el trasero, ¿y así lo agradeces?

—No empieces. 

Volteó a verlo, ni siquiera miraba en su dirección.

—¿Te incomoda que la gente sepa que estás casado? ¿Te avergüenza que sea yo?

—Akaashi.

—Eres un idiota. 

Abrió la puerta y a penas salió la azotó con fuerza dejando ver su enojo. Tanto como el ayudante como otros empleados que pasaban por ahí se preguntaron que habría pasado porque encima se había escuchado un estruendoso golpe venir de la oficina. Akaashi dejó caer una lárgima sintiéndose bastante humillado.

Kuroo había botado al suelo una pila de papeles y había golpeado su escritorio fuertemente por la molestia. Yaku, su secretario, fue el único valiente que entró a la oficina para ver qué ocurrió. Se acercó a su jefe con preocupación en su rostro al ver sus nudillos sangrar un poco.

—¿Pasó algo muy malo?

Kuroo no respondió. Yaku tomó su mano y la revisó antes de ir por un kit de primeros auxilios y atender las heridas. Kuroo no decía nada, estaba bastante serio y era difícil descifrar si era por su enojo o por alguna otra cosa. 

—¿Él era Akaashi?

Kuroo tensó su mano por un momento y Yaku tomó eso como una respuesta positiva, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Recordó que cuando lo conoció, tenía como cualquiera una foto de él junto a Akaashi y un pequeño bebé pero a lo largo de los años esa foto había ido cambiando a ser una fotografía de ese niño peligris a un marco vacío.

Se sentía culpable por ello.

Akaashi revisó la hora mientras retomaba el taxi en el que había ido, el conductor era carismático pero aunque al principio palticaba, había callado al ver lágrimas silenciosas caer por su rostro.

—Usted es un joven muy guapo para estar llorando, sobre todo si es por amor.

Akaashi limpió sus lágrimas y sólo por ese comentario se sintió algo regañado. Mantuvo su mirada baja sobre sus piernas y manos tratando de relajarse, no quería llegar con los ojos hinchados con su cliente.

—No debe ser la primera vez.

Dijo el conductor como si lo supiera todo, era aterrador como algunas personas podían leerte de un segundo a otro.

—Sólo he aprendido una cosa en todos estos años de vida y es aprender a alejarme de las cosas que me hacen daño. Es joven para afrerrarse a alguien.

—Me gustaría poder tomar un decisión con facilidad pero debe saber que es mil veces más complicado con hijos de por medio.

El hombre se sorprendió un poco con el dato de que tuviera un hijo, en la actualidad era bastante raro ver a personas de su edad con una familia comenzando a formarse. 

—Eso es cierto pero debe ser obvio que si uno de los padres está sufriendo no le dará la misma calidad de vida a su hijo. Menos si él tiene que presenciar sus discusiones o ver como se distancian poco a poco, la salud mental de los niños es igual de importante.

Akaashi estuvo de acuerdo pero ya no respondió nada más. Sólo se quedó en silencio por el resto del trayecto, calmándose poco a poco ya que debía estar en un enorme edificio otra vez y le daba pánico de algún modo. A penas llegaron, pagó y agradeció su paciencia y palabras al conductor, quien le deseó suerte.

Tomó sus papeles y carpeta antes de acercarse a la entrada, donde después de un filtro de seguridad fue a la recepción, bastando con dar su nombre para que una chica lo guiará hasta la oficina del dueño del sitio, en el último piso como solía ser. Estaba nervioso.

Cerró sus ojos por un segundo antes de suspirar y entrar a la oficina, donde pudo ver a un hombre rubio platinado claramente teñido pero le lucía bastante bien. Hizo una reverencia la cual fue correspondida con una sonrisa y le invitaron a tomar asiento lo cual agradeció.

—Gracias por su puntualidad, señor Keiji.

Sí, había decidido no adoptar el apellido de su esposo al menos para su trabajo. Se sentía extraño y no sonaba bonito combinado.

—No es nada, señor Miya. No quería hacerlo esperar más. Si me permite...

Akaashi tomó el plano que diseñó y lo extendió sobre el escritorio delante. Aquél hombre rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el buen trabajo que tenía delante, dejando de lado la construcción, los trazos del lápiz eran bastante precisos y limpios. El pelinegro antes de comenzar a explicar, también tomó su tableta y abrió el diseño 3d que había hecho como complemento y que fuera más fácil de visualizar.

Aún no conocía los detalles pero estaba bastante contento con el empeño de aquél chico quien le dejó manipular el diseño en la tableta para poder viajar a través de él. Akaashi comenzó a explicar cada bloque desde los cimientos hasta las tuberías y fuentes de luz con bastante facilidad, los nervios se habían ido por un momento al no ver disgusto en su cliente.

—Espero que sea de su agrado.

Concluyó y cerró su carpeta donde tenía las anotaciones. Sonrió de manera encantadora y acomodó sus lentes, era difícil ignorar el orgullo y la emoción con la que presentaba su trabajo.

—Es simplemente perfecto, tiene un buen diseño y está dentro del presupuesto. No veo ninguna falla por la cual quejarme.

—Eso es un alivio, se pueden hacer modificaciones aún si hay una mínima cosa que no le-

—El depósito restante por los planos estará hecho hoy antes de las seis de la tarde. No tengo palabras para agradecerle el buen trabajo.

El rubio se puso de pie y extendió su mano al pelinegro que imitó su acción y terminaron juntándolas como símbolo de que el negocio estaba hecho.

—Le envío en un segundo copias de todo a su correo para no se pierdan los datos por ningún motivo.

—Agradezco eso. 

El rubio guardó silencio y desvió la mirada por un segundo mientras Akaashi movía su pluma sobre la tableta para poder enviarle las copias.

—Espero no incomodarlo pero me preguntaba si tenía algo de tiempo libre para poder compensarle el trabajo de otra manera, tal vez invitarlo a comer.

Akaashi se tensó, un color rosado en sus mejillas se hizo presente de repente. Sintió mariposas en su estómago al ser pretendido por otro hombre aunque tal vez estaba exagerando o imaginando aquello, igual nunca le habían invitado a algo así.

Revisó la hora y aún era temprano pero le apenaba el decir que sí.

—Está bien si no puede, no tiene obligación de ace-

—No, está bien. Tengo algo de tiempo aún.

Akaashi sonrió suavemente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas y dejar el plano en perfecto estado sobre el escritorio. El hombre de rubio opaco sonrió y se apresuró a ponerse el saco de su traje negro y se acomodó la corbata, discretamente estaba feliz de que el chico haya aceptado. Estaba seguro de que no era mayor que él por más de dos años.

Akaashi sabía que ese hombre tenía un famoso hermano gemelo, jugador de la primera división del reconocido equipo Black Jackals. En sí, ambos hermanos eran bastante reconocidos en el país y parte de su nerviosismo estaba en el tratar con uno de ellos, específicamente con Miya Osamu. Su mirada seria y casi sin vida era imponente pero se había mostrado bastante amigable con él.

Y era atractivo, claro que sí.

—Espero que no le moleste caminar un poco, a una sola cuadra está una sucursal de Onigiri Miya.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza y simplemente le siguió el paso, se sentía como un niño pequeño de repente a su lado, no por la altura, era a penas un centímetro más alto que él. Era extraño pero no podía evitar sonreír, por un momento se olvidó del mal rato que le hizo pasar su esposo.

A penas llegaron al establecimiento, un rico olor inundó sus sentidos, nunca había comido en alguna sucursal de la franquicia y le emocionaba hacerlo con el mismo dueño. Un guapo hombre, no iba a sentirse mal por sentirse de esa manera, no cuando era obvio el por qué Kuroo llegaba tarde o no lo hacía. 

Se sentaron en un área alejada uno delante del otro, Akaashi dejó sus pertenencias a un lado y revisó su teléfono, faltaba una hora para que Bokuto saliera del colegio. Tiempo suficiente, incluso podía llevar de comer del restaurante en vez de cocinar. Estaba nuevamente feliz.

El menú fue entregado en sus manos al minuto, intentó analizar qué podía ordenar, tenía bastante hambre y todo lo que leía sonaba bien.

—¿Q-Qué me recomendaría usted?

Preguntó cortesmente con una sonrisa ligera, siendo correspondido al instante. Él no dijo nada y sólo llamó a la mesera ordenando varias cosas en sólo un minuto. Se quedó tranquilo y dejó sus manos reposar sobre sus piernas mientras evitaba conectar mirada con el contrario.

—No debería estar tan apanicado.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—¿Había comido en Onigiri Miya antes?

—Desgraciadamente no, siempre había visto toda la publicidad pero no salgo mucho de casa.

El hombre asintió convencido, Akaashi lucía como una persona bastante seria igual y aunque estando callado parecía que su mente estuviera lejos, era una persona encantadora al hablar.

—¿Está casado?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, se sonrojó poco a poco mientras miraba el anillo que brillaba entre los dedos de sus manos. 

—Uh, sí. Hace... trece años.

—Oh, felicidades. No debe ser fácil cumplir tantos años con una persona, es adorable. 

Dijo con sinceridad, aún así era inevitable notar la melancolía en la voz de Akaashi al haberlo dicho, aunque le sonriera con orgullo de alguna manera. La mesera regresó con las bebidas y entradas, para Akaashi un bubble tea de mora azul y para Osamu uno de maracuyá. El pelinegro quiso desviar la conversación, por lo que lo probó rápidamente, estaba agradecido con lo refrescante que era.

—Es delicioso.

Osamu sonrió orgulloso, Akaashi tenía una sonrisa enorme como si fuera un niño pequeño. Cada vez que alguien halagaba su comida se sentía feliz.

—¿Todas las recetas de aquí las creó usted?

—En efecto, es obvio que el plato en sí ya existía pero las recetas de la mayoría de las cosas son creadas por mí, para añadir o quitar cosas. 

Akaashi seguía bebiendo bastante entretenido, de algún modo le recordaba a su juventud, ese era el tipo de bebidas que Kuroo le daba al salir de la facultad. Sintió algo de resentimiento, no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado ocurriendo pero definitivamente ya no se sentía igual que hacía trece años.

Le encelaba el imaginar que tenía las mismas consideraciones con él, le enfurecía porque había estado soportando todo eso por años y llevándose golpes al respecto pero no se sentía capaz de pedir un divorcio. Le daba miedo, a decir verdad. Y aunque fuera una persona muy correcta en su actuar, sentía que debía probar otras cosas.

La comida tampoco tardó en llegar, era demasiada pero se veía toda tan deliciosa. Sus ojos brillaron sin querer, Osamu rió y tomó los palillos para empezar a comer. Akaashi juntó sus palmas y en silencio agradeció por la comida antes de probar lo más básico.

Osamu lo miraba comer expectante de más halagos pero de manera discreta mientras disfrutaba de sus alimentos, también vigilando el sabor y que no tuviera falla alguna.

—Viendo el plano que me mostraste, puedo notar que es un trabajo muy bien hecho. 

—De verdad me alegra que le haya gustado. Es un proyecto muy importante y no quería defraudarlo.

—Es un diseño muy bueno, en el programa 3d igual tiene una bonita decoración por dentro. Espero que vaya bien todo.

—Yo también, es admirable como alguien tan joven tiene una franquicia tan reconocida. Es una buena idea crear una versión más elegante, debería ser ideal para ir a una cita romántica, el ambiente estoy seguro que será encantador. 

Osamu guardó silencio por un momento para seguir comiendo, igual que Akaashi. El rubio buscaba algún momento para preguntar más cosas sobre él. Era obvio que le había llamado la atención pero saber que ya estaba casado y que llevaba más de una década de haberlo hecho, había bajado un poco sus expectativas. 

Akaashi era un hombre muy apuesto, no tenía arrugas o marcas de edad aún, tenía un rostro bastante fino y sus ojos de azul oscuro cubiertos por esas gafas grandes eran hermosos. Era alto y tenía un cuerpo costruido con delicadeza. 

—No quiero sonar metiche pero... ¿Cómo se llama su esposo?

—Se llama Kuroo Tetsuro.

—Oh, es curioso. No usa su apellido.

—No, no lo veo necesario para mi presentación laboral y la verdad... siento que no combina mucho con mi nombre.

Osamu rió, no le parecía mal el mantener su nombre completo. De hecho, coincidía con él, no parecía combinar muy bien.

—Coincido y estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, no le veo nada de malo en realidad. Sólo no es común, es poco tradicional.

Akaashi no pudo responder porque tenía sus mejillas llenas de comida entonces solo se limitó a sonreír un poco mientras masticaba. El tiempo se estaba pasando rápido y Akaashi revisó su teléfono, no se le hacía tarde pero debía apresurarse si quería alimentar a Bokuto a tiempo.

Osamu estaba sin prisas pero igual había comido bastante rápido sin darse cuenta pero estaba satisfecho. 

—Uhm... ¿puedo ordenar un par de cosas para llevar?

—¿Alguien lo espera? Claro que puede. Recomiendo los onigiris, a cualquiera le gustan y son la especialidad.

—Muchas gracias.

Akaashi llamó a una mesera y pidió un par de onigiris junto un bubble tea de fresa para Bokuto. 

—La comida es deliciosa, me volveré un cliente frecuente sin dudas. 

—Espero poder topármelo de nuevo, es bienvenido. De hecho, estoy pensando en abrir más sucursales en Tokio, estoy seguro que más adelante lo volveré a contactar y me encantaría tenerlo a cargo de las obras. Con sólo esta visita me di cuenta que es una persona talentosa y muy dulce.

Halagó el rubio, ruborizando a Akaashi por su manera de decir las cosas. Igual Akaashi estaba conmovido porque ya le estaba considerando para futuros proyectos, era un halago trabajar con alguien tan importante como uno de los gemelos Miya. 

—Con gusto puede contactarme, será un placer trabajar con usted de manera más conectada.

Akaashi se puso de pie y sacó su billetera para poder pagar los insumos. El rubio le detuvo la mano con suavidad y negó.

—Por favor, yo le invité. 

—Al menos déjeme pagar lo que ordené para llevar.

Rogó Akaashi, no le gustaba obtener cosas así. Su rostro podía mostrar su angustia entonces Osamu no se negó, Akaashi dejó lo equivalente y tomó sus cosas. Osamu lo acompañó a la salida.

—Entonces, el depósito estará hecho hoy. Siempre es satisfactorio trabajar con personas responsables y bien hechas como usted. Que tenga un lindo día y disfrute de los onigiris.

Akaashi hizo una reverencia hacia él con mucho agradecimiento por hacerle olvidar el mal rato. A penas vio un taxi hizo la parada y Osamu le abrió la puerta como un caballero, estaba comenzando a sentirse extrañamente emocionado.

—¿Estará mal si le contacto para cosas fuera de lo laboral?

Se sorprendió, su mentón descansaba sobre la puerta del auto y le miraba de manera seductora pero a la vez dulce, era extraño. Akaashi le sonrió de lado y se subió al auto, tomando la manija sólo para responder al final.

—Puede probar suerte.

Y jaló obligando al rubio a alejarse pero lo hizo con una sonrisa victoriosa que le hizo reír. Agitaron sus manos como despedida y después dio la dirección al conductor para volver a casa. Osamu dio golpes al aire algo discretos y volvió al establecimiento para supervisar ya que estaba ahí.

Akaashi a penas llegó a casa fue recibido por Bokuto quien ya estaba ahí, hasta se había duchado y cambiado a ropa más cómoda. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, su sonrisa delataba mil cosas y no faltaba para que comenzara a ser cuestionado.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Qué tal te fue?

Akaashi dejó las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y suspiró sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Me fue de maravilla, no creerás quién era el cliente.

—¿¡Quién!?

—Miya Osamu, el hermano gemelo de Miya Atsumu, a quien vez siempre en la televisión.

Bokuto gritó de la emoción y dio saltos compartiendo el ambiente con su padre.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Necesito el autógrafo de Atsumu! ¡Él es tan talentoso! ¡Dime que volverás a verlo! ¡Pídele un autógrafo para mí!

—Pues no lo sé, espero que sí pero sin duda te conseguiré ese autógrafo. Mientras, te traje onigiris de la franquicia para comer.

—¿Tú ya comiste?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¡Tienes muchas cosas que contarme!

Akaashi rió y después simplemente vio a Bokuto sentarse y hurgar en la bolsa para comenzar a comer. Akaashi se sentó con él y respondió a sus preguntas durante toda la tarde. Igual estaba feliz de poder compartir todo aquello con Bokuto, le daba paz. Incluso mientras hacían la cena, no paraba de preguntarle sobre Osamu como si se hubieran contado toda su vida, también lo felicitaba porque le había ido bien, no dudaba para nada de él.

Igual se sintió algo triste al ver a Kuroo volver a casa, de repente su moral bajó y estuvo más callado pero Bokuto no lo dejó ponerse triste. Él mismo platicó su día a Kuroo, quien se había mostrado realmente sorprendido. 

Akaashi estaba avergonzado.

—¿Miya Osamu, huh? Felicitaciones. Nunca me hablas de tus clientes o proyectos.

Akaashi estaba poniéndose el pijama después de haberse dado un baño, dormir en la misma cama hasta era extraño.

—Nunca te ha interesado.

Fue directo a su lado predilecto de la cama y encendió la lámpara de noche antes de a penas revisar su teléfono celular después de varias horas.

—Es alguien importante, realmente me sorprende. 

—Sí, Kuroo. Ya vi que te cuesta tanto trabajo decir que estás orgulloso de mí.

—Pero si te estoy felicitando.

—No parece. Sólo estás dudando de mis capacidades, estoy seguro que todo este tiempo el que haya hecho una carrera es totalmente inútil para ti. No eres el único capaz de sobresalir. 

Dijo Akaashi, tenía un mensaje nuevo y a penas vio la foto de perfil de quién provenía, sonrió inconscientemente. No era algo especial o eso creyó al principio.

'Espero que los onigiris estuvieran bien, gracias por aceptar tratar conmigo. Que tenga bonita noche.'

Sonaba tan de anciano pero le había causado gracia, cosa que Kuroo no pasó por alto.

—¿Y fuiste a comer con él?

—Sí.

Kuroo rodó los ojos por la cruda respuesta, Akaashi mejor respondió al mensaje.

'¿Deberíamos ser tan formales?'

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

'No lo sé, ¿fue muy formal lo anterior?'

—¿No se supone que sólo ibas a entregar un plano?

—Ajá, pero me invitó a comer y tenía tiempo.

'Definitivamente. No nos llevamos mucho de edad, es extraño, al menos sin hablar sobre trabajo.'

Akaashi sabía que Kuroo estaba celoso y le crecía el ego, no estaba dispuesto a darle más atención pero él quería lograr algo y no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Y a dónde fueron a comer?

—¿Para qué el interrogatorio? Es ridículo, eres la persona menos indicada para hacerlo.

'Tampoco quería ser descortés, eres alguien casado y...'

—¿Está mal estar celoso? Mi esposo estuvo a solas con otro hombre y al parecer la pasaron bien.

—Sí, ¿y?

'Ignora mi matrimonio, no vale la pena.'

—Es irónico cómo te molesta tanto que vea a alguien más cuando tú has estado durmiendo con él por años.

Dijo Akaashi con ligereza, hacía ya bastantes años que el saberlo no le hacía tanto daño. Kuroo lo miró sorprendido, acababa de ponerse una camiseta para dormir. Akaashi seguía tecleando en su teléfono y sonriendo a la pantalla. 

'¿Qué quieres decir?'

'Que no es realmente relevante, a penas somos conocidos.'

Respondió sólo para no ir tan rápido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Primero cuestionas mis capacidades y ahora mi inteligencia. Por favor.

Kuroo no dijo nada, sólo fue a recostarse en su lado de la cama, cada uno bastante alejado del otro.

—¿Y con quién hablas?

—Osamu, ¿por?

Dijo más como burla y sin preocuparse ya que sabía que tenía las de ganar.

—¿Y sobre qué?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Te he preguntado con quién y de qué hablas cada vez que estamos en la mesa y prefieres responder mensajes que hablar con tu hijo?

'Tienes razón pero... ¿debería respetar el límite?'

—Estás siendo cruel.

—Y tú estúpido. ¿Crees que voy a tratarte bien después de lo de hoy? Jódete.

'Debería pensar eso. Igual, buenas noches. Gracias por lo de hoy.'

'No es nada, buenas noches.'

Fue una conversación breve pero igual le sacó una sonrisa al pelinegro. Dejó su teléfono sobre el tocador y apagó la lámpara antes de acomodarse para dormir dándole la espalda a Kuroo.

—Me equivoqué esta vez, lo siento.

—Mejor cierra la boca.

Le dijo y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir. Para ese tiempo, en vez de discutir a gritos, había preferido tomar todo con calma y sólo hacer comentarios breves sin exaltarse, había aprendido de errores pasados y funcionaba mejor que el ambos terminar con moretones y arañazos.

—Por cierto, quien te vendó la mano no hizo un buen trabajo. Deberías quitártela, no sirve si está ajustada de esa manera.

Sabía quién lo había hecho y no lo decía por preocupación, sino por resentimiento y por desmeritar al amante de Kuroo aunque fuera inmaduro de su parte. Igual el mayor le hizo caso y se quitó la venda.


	4. words don't come easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No estaría mal besarse un par de veces más.

Bokuto estaba a nada de entrar a preparatoria, Akaashi lucía menos demacrado que los pasados años y eso se debía a dos personas. Osamu y su propio hijo, quiénes habían comenzado a alegrarle la vida poco a poco.

Kuroo era el mismo, tal vez había estado más presente, sólo para influenciar a su hijo para esciger una buena preparatoria. Mientras él había estudiado en la famosa Nekoma, Akaashi había estudiado en Fukurodani y Osamu en Inarizaki. Todos le apostaban a su escuela pero Bokuto había estado indeciso. 

A Bokuto le encantaba jugar vóleibol y de las buenas memorias que tenía del tiempo en familia era cuando salían a un parque a practicar todos juntos. Él veía fascinado como sus padres eran tan buenos, incluso si presenciaba partidos amistosos emtre sus conocidos y ellos y había personas más habilidosas, para él ellos eran los mejores.

Había comenzado a tomárselo en serio a partir de primer año de secundaria. Ahora con casi quince años, había comenzado a ejercitarse para tener mejor condición. No era por algo superficial o tal vez sí, ni él mismo lo sabía, de pequeño era un niño regordete, en su pubertad alguien de contextura mediana y actualmente comenzaba a tener músculos. También era bastante alto y aún faltaba más, Akaashi miraba orgulloso a su hijo todas las mañanas.

—Iré a Fukurodani.

Dijo una vez a la hora de la cena sin ningún contexto. Kuroo se quejó pero se resignó rápidamente, Akaashi aplaudió emocionado.

—Es una buena decisión, hasta luces como un búho.

—No me gustan los búhos. 

—¿Y por qué te peinas como uno? ¿Por qué de pequeño te encantaban en las caricaturas?

—Porque ahí son lindos, en la vida real son aterradores, son muy intimidantes.

—Bueno, pero es una buena decisión. Ah, Fukurodani. Ahora tienen una mejor relación con Nekoma y Nohebi.

Kuroo asintió, ambos sintieron nostalgia por un momento.

—Todas son buenas escuelas, pero sabemos que Nekoma siempre fue la mejor. Tan sólo vean al prodigio que egresó de ella.

—Sí, tan buena escuela que perdió contra Karasuno en las nacionales de primavera.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Nadie se pierde las nacionales.

Bokuto escuchaba entretenido mientras comía, de algún modo era interesante escuchar sobre sus vidas de adolescentes. No sabía mucho de ellos en su juventud, en realidad. 

—¿Alguna vez se toparon antes?

Preguntó el peligris, Akaashi pensó e intentó recordar al igual que Kuroo.

—No en realidad. Lo había llegado a ver al estar en los partidos de práctica pero nunca nos prestamos atención, creo. 

—Habla por ti. Akaashi era un buen armador en su equipo y aunque él no volteara a verme yo sí lo miraba. Siempre ha estado muy metido en su propio mundo y olvida prestar atención a lo que está a su alrededor. 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me gustaste desde preparatoria, no esperaba hallarte en la facultad después. Actúas de manera tan misteriosa y tranquila, eso te da un atractivo. 

Akaashi se tomó eso con algo de sorpresa, saber eso a esas alturas de su vida no cambiaba nada. Simplemente siguió comiendo, Bokuto miraba a sus padres y aunque estuvieran ahblando tan bien en ese momento, sus rostros ya no reflejaban emoción.

—Como sea, Fukurodani era la escuela indicada para ti. Nekoma e Inarizaki no combinan con tu estilo. 

—¿Inarizaki?

—¿Qué?

Akaashi metió un poco de arroz a su boca y le restó importancia, Bokuto sonrió por eso, ya que Kuroo tenía molestia en su rostro.

—Inarizaki es una de las mejores preparatorias igual, su equipo de vóleibol es de los mejores, tan sólo mira cuántas estrellas han salido de ella. Aran Ojiro, Kita Shinsuke...

—Los gemelos Miya.

Complementó Bokuto, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de Akaashi. 

—¿Tú conoces a Osamu?

—Sí, es buen tipo. Me presentó a Atsumu y me dio su autógrafo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento comenzamos a relacionar a nuestro hijo con nuestros amantes?

Lo último lo susurró mientras miraba a Akaashi con severidad tratando de intimidarlo, cosa que no funcionó.

—Son ilusiones tuyas, Osamu y yo no somos más que amigos. Y no llevé a Bokuto con Osamu a propósito, sólo nos topamos.

—Sí, papá y yo habíamos ido a comer ahí un domingo que no estabas y ahí estaba Osamu. Atendiendo y preparando alimentos, después llegó Atsumu con Sakusa y nos sentamos juntos a comer.

Relató Bokuto de manera bastante resumida, no era un tonto como para no darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban entre sus padre pero comenzó a restarle importancia porque a Akaashi parecía irle mejor desde que conoció a Osamu y bueno, Kuroo sólo había arruinado la vida de su padre por años entonces estaba totalmente del lado de Akaashi aunque le diera algo de envidia o celos ver lo cariñoso que era el pelinegro con el gemelo.

—Oh, ¿entonces fue una comida familiar o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué hacía Osamu trabajando en domingo?

—Se le llama amor por tu profesión y trabajo duro, algo que no entenderías porque le dejas todo el trabajo a tu asistente que por cierto, ¿qué tal está? 

Akaashi dijo con una sonrisa ladina, Bokuto sabía que pasaba pero fingía no escuchar. Kuroo tenía un amante de años y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, eso le daba coraje. No podía asimilar como alguien podía casi abandonar a alguien tan guapo y buena persona como Akaashi. Su padre era un idiota y no culpaba a nadie de enamorarse de él y querer robarlo, era simplemente perfecto. Quien sea que fuera el amante de Kuroo, debía ser literalmente dios como para que se le perdonara tal idiotez. 

—Bastante bien pero me intriga, nunca he comido en Onigiri Miya. Deberíamos ir juntos algún día.

—Qué buena oferta pero qué doloroso sería que alguien tan apuesto como Miya Osamu vea alguien tan idiota como tú a mi lado.

—Te recuerdo que en algún momento llegué a gustarte más que cualquiera, te casaste conmigo y follas-

Akaashi le cubrió la boca y le dio un golpe ligero en la frente. No estaban discutiendo de verdad, por su parte se lo tomaba con calma y reía por ver a Kuroo molesto, más que celos se sentía humillado por ser comparado o rebajado cuando según él era el mejor. Akaashi hacía mal al hacer eso pero no podía sentirse culpable por ello.

—Discutir sobre intimidad delante de los hijos es realmente incómodo. Dejémoslo así.

—Pero-

—¿A ti te hubiera gustado que tus padres te dijeran detalles de cuando te hicieron? 

Akaashi tembló con el pensamiento, esa conversación la estaban teniendo entre susurros. Igual Bokuto estaba más entretenido comiendo. Kuroo negó como respuesta y mejor se quedó callado. 

Más tarde como de madrugada, Akaashi y Kuroo conversaban tranquilamente, era extraño pero se había hecho recurrente desde que habían discutido por última vez, discutir a gritos. No hablaban sobre ellos siempre, de hecho la mayoría de sus conversaciones eran sobre temas al azar como queriendo ponerse al corriente con el otro por todos los años que no lo habían hecho.

Era entretenido y podían durar horas, en las que Kuroo era quién hablaba más, contándole casos que de repente defendía en los tribunales o cosas que había descubierto. A Akaashi se le calentaba el corazón al escucharlo, aunque lo desmeritaba de repente, la verdad es que estaba muy orgulloso de él y admiraba el cómo lidiaba con su trabajo. Esas conversaciones lo hacían enamorarse locamente por un momento, Kuroo era bastante guapo, inteligente, le ponía bastante celoso que alguien más fuera capaz de disfrutarlo.

Pero no quería pensar en eso porque lo hacía odiarlos, odiarlos de verdad.

Esa noche la habitación era iluminada solamente por la luna, Akaashi estaba recostado de lado viendo hacia Kuroo, quien estaba viendo hacia el techo. La luz caía directamente sobre él y su torso desnudo, movía sus manos en el aire de repente para enfatizar lo que decía. Lo miraba intensamente, se veía tan guapo esa noche, se sentía igual que en su juventud inexplicablemente.

Se movió lenta y suavemente hacia él, de manera sigilosa mientras seguía hablando bastante inmerso en su tema.

—¿Vas a dormir ya?

Le preguntó Kuroo al escuchar algo de ruido, no estaba mirándolo hasta que sintió su mano sobre su pecho. Estaba sentado a su lado y miraba como su mano delgada se veía pequeña sobre el pecho del mayor. Kuroo intentó ubicarse por un par de segundos, se sentía tan extraño ese tacto, era diferente a lo que Yaku hacía.

Y se sentía extrañamente cálido.

Kuroo se sentó igual que Akaashi y se miraron por unos segundos en total silencio. Él lucía ligeramente triste, como si sintiera melancolía de repente, alejó su mano de él y desvió la mirada para ver por la ventana. Kuroo sabía lo que pensaba y se sentía tan culpable, prestarle tanta atención de repente le hacía arrepentirse o siquiera sentirse mal; lo había olvidado por tanto tiempo a pesar de verlo tan seguido.

—¿Por qué?

Susurró Akaashi, sus ojos estaban brillosos. Kuroo lo miraba en silencio aún, su silueta delgada siendo cubierta por sólo una camisa que le quedaba enorme. La tela y la luz dejaban que se notara la verdadera delgadez de su cuerpo. Sus piernas blancas y tersas, su cabello negro desordenado pero sedoso, sus ojos azul, azul zafiro que ya de simple vista podías suponer su tristeza.

No merecía a alguien como él pero lo quería a pesar de todo, no podía amarlo como antes y era igual para ambos, se querían pero no se amaban.

Kuroo se acercó a Akaashi y tomó su rostro suavemente con la palma de su mano, en la cual Akaashi restregó su mejilla y suspiró con ojos cerrados. El mayor sólo se acercó y besó sus labios, siendo correspondido sin alguna duda. De algún modo se sintió bien, algo dentro de Akaashi sintió alivio.

Rodeó el cuello del contrario y naturalmente comenzaron a juntar sus cuerpos mientras el beso iba haciéndose más intenso, sin dejar la ternura por al menos un rato. Por un momento podían sentir vergüenza, habían pasado años, literalmente y no era como si alguna tuviera esa necesidad pero ni siquiera recordaban sus cuerpos. Akaashi era el más avergonzado de ambos, mientras Kuroo besaba su cuerpo con esmero, trataba de no hacer ruido, no estaban solo en casa y seguro Bokuto podría despertar en cualquier momento para ir por un vaso de agua o al baño.

Incluso podría seguir despierto, no iba a regañarlo por eso.

Fue difícil acostumbrarse a Kuroo de nuevo, se sentía tan incómodo pero pronto era satisfactorio. Tenía sus manos sobre la ancha espalda del otro, encajaba sus uñas o rasguñaba, era una manía que tenía y era agresivo con ello, a parte estaba desesperado porque había momentos en los que quería gritar y simplemente no podía, ahogaba sus gritos o los difuminaba hasta sólo tener un jadeo o un pequeño quejido. 

Kuroo había ocultado su rostro en el huevo entre el cuello y el hombro de Akaashi, suspiraba con pesadez pero estaba disfrutándolo. Era diferente, totalmente diferente a como podría ser con alguien más. Definitivamente en ese momento ambos reflejaban su coraje y frustración de algún modo, siendo agresivos con el otro, no estaba yendo especialmente suave y lento. 

Su espalda ardía pero el calor del momento le hacía olvidarlo. Akaashi podía adivinar que tendría moretones en sus muslos o cintura por la fuerza en la que eran sujetados pero le daría más gusto que le dieran una palmada en la espalda a Kuroo y le doliera. Aunque podía palpar sangre embarrada en ella, le gustaba y sus besos llevaban mordidas con sabor metálico.

Akaashi fue el primero en huir a darse una ducha, se encontró a Bokuto de camino quien sólo iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua como solía hacer.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Preguntó al ver a su padre algo mareado y con sudor en su cuerpo, Akaashi negó y le sonrió antes de caminar un par de pasos más y Bokuto entendió.

—Oh, no necesitaba saber esto.

Huyó a la cocina y Akaashi se dio un golpe en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta y meterse bajo el agua helada para enjuagarse. Incómodo.

Regresando a su habitación, la cama estaba hecha y Kuroo había puesto ropa para que usara de nuevo, esta vez prestándole una camisa suya para que reemplazara la otra. No se dirigieron la palabra hasta estar ambos en la cama de nuevo, algo distante para lo que acababa de pasar pero al menos duermieron mejor que otros días.

A la mañana siguiente Bokuto los miraba como si los juzgara, bastante confundido a decir verdad, era raro imaginar que los adultos tenían vida sexual y era realmente vergonzoso imaginarlo de tus padres. Al menos se sintió mejor al verlos de buenas, tan extraño que se habían besado antes de Kuroo irse al trabajo. Bokuto se sentía extraño.

Akaashi hizo lo que tenía que hacer y se tomó ese día como descanso, se sentía tan ansiano al estar realmente agotado. Mientras Kuroo era cuestionado por Yaku al ver chupetones y ver cómo se quejaba silenciosamente al recargar su espalda en la silla de su oficina.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pasó lo que debía pasar en algún momento.

Yaku no estaba feliz con eso pero tampoco se sentía con derecho a quejarse de manera tan severa pero le ponía celoso ver a Kuroo tan de buenas esa mañana y más relajado.

—¿Qué?

—Debió haber sido bueno, ¿no?

Kuroo sonrió de lado al ver a Yaku molesto de esa manera, Yaku era bastante sumiso en la cama y le gustaba eso pero tras recordar lo de anoche, adoraba lo salvaje de Akaashi, queriendo tomar control al igual que él, por eso era tan intenso.

—No me gusta recordarlo pero eres mi amante, ¿no es descarado enojarte de que tenga algo de acción con mi esposo? No había pasado en años.

Yaku dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio del pelinegro con agresividad y se dirigió a la salida. A Kuroo le gustaba jugar, jugar con ese tipo de sentimientos y Akaashi hacía lo mismo al decirle cosas sobre Osamu.

—No puede ser mejor que yo.

—¿Te digo la verdad?

—Jódete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor comenten, me encantaría saber si les está gustando la historia.


	5. rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era solo una invitación pero sería suficiente para tomar un decisión por fin.

—¿Qué tal la primera semana de Bokuto?

—Bastante bien, está muy emocionado, creo. La siguiente comienzan los entrenamientos de voleibol pero cree que será el de peores habilidades.

—Lo dudo, logro verlo ya como la próxima estrella de Fukurodani.

Osamu dijo con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz con su decisión. Bokuto era un buen chico, era carismático y habilidoso, a simple vista ya podías decir que su futuro era brillante.

Akaashi se sentía dichoso al escuchar halagos hacia su retoño, sobre todo de una persona a la que le tenía aprecio y era un experto en el deporte. Siempre era un orgullo escuchar que otras personas halagaban y veían el potencial de sus hijos.

—¿No sería buena idea salir un día a entrenar juntos? Puedo llamar a Atsumu y a Sakusa, será bueno que pueda practicar con profesionales.

—Es muy buena idea pero... no estoy seguro de que a Kuroo le guste eso.

—Puedes invitarlo, ¿estuvo en el Nekoma, no? Será interesante, me gustaría conocerlo igual.

Akaashi estaba algo renuente a eso, sólo porque sería realmente incómodo que su esposo tratara con Osamu, de quien se sentía atraído. Muy en el fondo sentía que estaba siendo irrespetuoso con Kuroo ya que estaba relacionando mucho a Bokuto con un -amigo- suyo, aunque sea Kuroo no presentaba ni hablaba de su amante con Bokuto.

Pero si sólo eran amigos, no había problema.

Pero también si sólo eran amigos, qué hacían en su departamento esa viernes por la noche disfrutando de una cena, totalmente solos.

Kuroo y Bokuto sabían que iba a salir esa noche, no era que lo hiciera muy seguido pero los dos estaban celosos de que otro hombre les robara a su Akaashi por al menos unas horas. 

Había mejorado su relación con Kuroo y comenzaba a ser un poco más viva y activa pero aún así, estaba seguro que no podía ser como antes.

Y Bokuto había estado actuando extraño, no sabía como describirlo pero era simplemente raro. No era el típico adolescente que odiaba a sus padres o que comenzaba a apartarse de maner abrupta de ellos, de hecho era bastante cariñoso con él y no se quejaba si recibía besos en las mejillas o en la frente como veía que otros hacían. Pero comenzaba a querer estar más con él, lo seguía a todas partes incluso mientras trabajaba estaba a su lado, no como si realmente le prestara mucha atención a lo que hacía pero al menos se recostaba en su regazo o se sentaba cerca para hacer sus propias cosas.

Pero no quería pensar mucho en eso. A penas volvió a casa buscó a su prqueña familia, ellos estaban en la sala de estar, Kuroo a nada de quedarse dormido con palomitas de maíz sobre su camiseta y Bokuto en el suelo ya dormido. 

Se acercó al pelinegro y dejó un corto beso sobre sus labios para que reaccionara por completo. Tomó una palomita que estaba sibre su camisa y la llevó a su boca mientras se hincaba a un lado de Bokuto y sacudía su hombro suavemente.

—Bo, despierta. Vas a resfriarte si te quedas dormido aquí.

Bokuto despertó poco a poco, Kuroo recogió el desastre de su camiseta y fue a la cocina a dejar las palomitas restantes. Akaashi besó la frente de Bokuto y este sólo le sonrió enormemente mientras se estiraba. Le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie. 

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bien.

—¿Tarea?

—Hecha.

Akaashi asintió convencido y dejó a Bokuto irse, mientras igual subió a su habitación donde Kuroo se rociaba algo de agua de rosas en el rostro para refrescarse.

—¡Buenas noches, Bo!

Exclamó Akaashi antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y buscar algo para ponerse y dormir.

—¿Qué tal tu cena?

—Muy bien, deliciosa. 

—Bueno, es un chef profesional. ¿Hicieron algo más?

—Sólo conversar. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Dime.

—¿Te molestaría que saliéramos juntos? Osamu dijo que podría invitar a Atsumu y a Sakusa para un entrenar con Bo. 

—¿Ir ustedes dos con ellos?

—Puedes ir tú también, dijo que no había problema. Sería divertido y de ayuda para Bo, sólo quería preguntarte antes.

Akaashi dijo de forma tranquila mientras se desnudaba y le daba la espalda, sinceramente le avergonzaba un poco preguntar aquello como si pidiera permiso.

—No, está bien. Iré igual, así puede ser un partido de tres contra tres. No estaría mal probar mis habilidades contra profesionales, será divertido.

Kuroo dijo tratando de sonar amistoso, era extraño pero no era algo malo y sabía que a Bokuto le gustaría hacer eso. No tenía mucho de lo que quejarse, sólo iba a divertirse y esperaba no tener que lidiar con ver a Akaashi siendo muy amistoso con Osamu.

—¿Cuándo sería?

—No lo sé aún, esperaré a que él me avise. Deben coordinar sus agendas.

El contrario asintió y simplemente fue a la cama a recostarse. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono desinteresado, esa noche no tenía ningún mensaje al cual responder, Yaku estaba distante, no lograba percibirlo tanto porque había estado más entretenido con Akaashi últimamente.   
Miraba el inicio de sus redes sociales, desplazándose entre las fotografías de sus conocidos, sólo deteniéndose a ver un par.

—Los hijos de Suga y Daichi ya están bastante grandes igual. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

—¿Verdad? Son sólo dos años menores que Bo. Estoy seguro que se llegarán a topar otra vez pero en partidos de vóleibol. 

—Esperemos que Karasuno vuelva a tener una época dorada, debe haber una revancha contra el Nekoma.

—Con padres como Daichi y Suga, seguro que esos niños serán unos prodigios y la llevarán a la cima de nuevo.

—Aún no sabemos si irán al Karasuno.

—¿Lo dudas? No desconfío el que tengan el ingreso para pagar una escuela como Shiratorizawa o Aoba Johsai pero seguro van a querer que ellos estén en la misma escuela que ellos como nosotros con Bo.

Akaashi se acurrucó entre las cobijas y apagó las luces. Esta vez no le dio la espalda a Kuroo, estaba viéndolo ver su pantalla del teléfono, con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño.

—¿No vas a dormir?

Preguntó suavemente, se veía pequeño hecho toda una bolita entre las cobijas, hacía frío ese día específicamente.

—Se me fue un poco el sueño cuando llegaste.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué cenaste?

—Pasta y vino. ¿Qué hicieron tú y Bo?

—Cenamos fideos instantáneos y vimos una película. Bastante ridícula e incómoda, me arrepiento dé.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Alex Truelove. No la veas nunca, es horrible. La escogimos porque estaba entre las más populares de la semana pero vaya porquería, la gente tiene gustos muy raros.

Akaashi rió al ver a Kuroo realmente molesto por la porquería de película que habían visto. No tenía curiosidad por verla igual.

—Debería dejarles la cena hecha, olvidé que sólo puedes hacer fideos instantáneos.

—Bokuto los pidió, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

—Tonto.

Dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa antes de bostezar y cerrar sus ojos por completo tras un pequeño temblor por el frío. Kuroo se acomodó tras dejar el teléfono cargar sobre la mesita de noche. Esta vez se acercó a Akaashi poco a poco hasta abrazar su cuerpo, envolviéndolo de manera cálida. 

Estaba sorprendido por esa acción, era extraño como todo lo que pasó últimamente pero no podía quejarse, se sentía bien. 

Se acomodó entre sus brazos, dejando sus manos reposar sobre su pecho y una pierna dejándola levente flexionada sobre el cuerpo del contrario. El calor que emanaba el mayor era lo necesario para dormir bien. 

No iba a sobre pensar eso, menos cuando al amanecer ambos estaban, sí, juntos, pero de manera extraña. Tenían sus piernas entrelazadas de algún modo, el brazo izquierdo de Kuroo estaba debajo de la cabeza de Akaashi y este tenía un brazo sobre su pecho y su mano libre empujaba el mentón del mayor inconscientemente. Bokuto fue quien los despertó esa mañana ya que la alarma no había sonado, igual sólo se burló de la manera enredada en la que tenían las sábanas igual.

Osamu le había dicho que dentro de dos semanas Sakusa y Atsumu estaban libres y que habían aceptado con mucho gusto ya que habían sido ambos de su agrado. Igual estaban al tanto de Kuroo asistiría y Osamu no iba a negar que sentía curiosidad. 

Todos habían vaciado sus agendas para ese domingo tenerlo totalmente libre. Bokuto estaba emocionado por poder presumir que conocía a unos jugadores veteranos tan populares. A pesar de que ya se habían retirado de la cancha, ambos seguían siendo demasiado populares y asistían a eventos de renombre, entrevistas y seguro morirían en dinero. Todos a su alrededor de hecho tenían muy buena condición física, quería probar si una habilidad como la de ellos podía extinguirse sin práctica o era talento puro.

Se habían citado en un parque alejado de la urbanización en Tokio para que pudieran estar en paz. Habían quedado a las dos de la tarde, durante la mañana habían estado preparándose, sobre todo Akaashi quien había salido a comprar algunos aperitivos para compartir todos ya que Osamu se comprometió a llevar algo de comida. Kuroo estaba relajado pero incluso se aseguraba de tener el rostro bien afeitado y suave, quería verse atractivo sobre todo.

Durante el camino Akaashi estaba tenso, estaba tan nervioso, no le avergonzaba decir que Kuroo era su esposo, para nada, pero temía absurdamente en un disgusto entre él y Osamu. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor, iba en silencio y comenzaba a abrumarse. Agradeció que Kuroo dejó su mano sobre su muslo y lo apretó con suavidad antes de cruzar miradas por un segundo.

—Relájate, no puede pasar nada malo.

Al menos se conocían bien. Exhaló de manera pesada y quitó su mano de su muslo antes de mirar por la ventana tratando de relajarse como le pidió. Con ligera tristeza Kuroo regresó su mano al volante.

Al llegar caminaron por un minuto hasta estar en la cancha de voleibol, entre árboles. Ahí estaban Osamu y Atsumu casi discutiendo sobre algo mientras Sakusa sólo los miraba con molestia de pie. 

Bokuto exclamó y sacudió sus manos con emoción para saludarlos a todos. Sin vergüenza alguna, sólo bastante feliz. Chocó sus palmas con los gemelos e hizo una reverencia hacia Sakusa siendo bastante respetuoso a su forma de ser. 

Kuroo y Akaashi se acercaron sin prisas, hacia ellos. Osamu no estaba sorprendido o tal vez un poco, lo imaginaba diferente después de conocer a Bokuto, bueno, no sólo él pero no era de su incumbencia.

Akaashi saludó cona reverencia a penas estuvieron frente a frente y con una suave sonrisa nerviosa, iba a presentar a Kuroo pero él tomó la delantera con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Kuroo Tetsuro, es un placer conocerlos.

Los contrarios hicieron una reverencia, no necesitaban contexto para saber que era el esposo de Akaashi entonces eso bastaba. El ambiente podía ser incómodo pero Atsumu se encargó de que no fuera así y estaban tan agradecidos.

Se obligaron a calentar un poco y a hidratarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa, se hacían preguntas entre todos, sobre todo a Kuroo ya que era el nuevo de algún modo.

—¿Nekoma? Nunca te vi en los partidos.

—No hubo nunca un partido contra Itachiyama, a Nekoma siempre lo dejaban practicar contra Nohebi.

—Es verdad pero igual sólo recuerdo haber visto a Akaashi alguna vez entre los pasillos, a ti no.

—No era muy relevante, ya sabes, la atención siempre era para las escuelas privadas. Probablemente nunca miraste bien.

—Puede ser pero oh, qué pequeño es el mundo. Egresados de escuelas aliadas en un partido de caramelo casi veinte años después. 

Hablaban Kuroo y Sakusa con calma, habían congeniado de alguna manera. Mientras Atsumu ayudaba con su calentamiento a Bokuto siendo severo con eso, era casi una evaluación hacia él.

Casi intencionalmente para dejar a Osamu y a Akaashi conversar. Aunque ambos no eran de muchas palabras, se sentían bien con estar uno a un lado del otro.

—Es más alto que yo.

Dijo Osamu de repente mientras ataba bien los cordones de sus zapatillas. Akaashi sonrió y lo miró con calma.

—Dos centímetros no hacen una diferencia real.

—Tiene ojos grises igual que yo.

—¿Vas a compararte? Ni siquiera deberíamos hablar de esto, es... raro.

—¿Raro? Se supone que somos amigos.

—Sí, pero sabemos qué pasa entre los dos. ¿Fue mala idea traerlo?

—Para nada, de verdad quería conocerlo. ¿Debería advertirle que estás en peligro? Podría robarte en cuanto se descuide. O tal vez alabarlo por haberse casado con tan bello ser.

Akaashi tenía sus mejillas rojas pero reía de sus ocurrencias, Kuroo lo miraba de reojo mientras se estiraba junto a Sakusa, aún discutiendo de sus imposibles encuentros o sus compañeros. Estaba celoso, celoso porque se veían felices, celoso porque le costaba admitir que se veían bien juntos. 

Sakusa observaba en silencio, analizando a base de lo que Osamu había platicado. Akaashi no había contado en ningún momento que Kuroo tenía un amante, no era quién para exponer a sus esposo o algo por el estilo, eran problemas privados. Igual, era difícil de suponer pero Sakusa era bastante observador, no debería meterse en ningún asunto de ese extraño triángulo amoroso pero era metiche, no iba a negarlo.

—Ninguno de los dos lleva puesto su anillo de matrimonio.

Kuroo miró inconscientemente su mano para corroborar cuando claramente había dejado de llevarlo hacía años. No había notado que Akaashi tampoco lo llevaba, según recordaba siempre lo usaba pero ahora no. ¿Debería dar una excusa? Al parecer no estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ellos y agradecía que Akaashi no lo hiciera quedar mal.

—Sí, no los trajimos hoy porque no queríamos que se maltrataran o se perdieran en el juego.

Dijo con tranquilidad, Sakusa quiso creerle pero tampoco iba a indagar más, no era algo que le incumbiera.  
Miraron a Akaashi y a Osamu estirarse juntos, Akaashi parecía más flexible que él y se reía al ver que no podía tocar cómodamente la punta de sus pies.

—¿Dejaste de entrenarte después de la universidad, Samu?

Atsumu se burló al llegar con ellos, le dio una palmada en la espalda bastante fuerte y rió con suavidad. Bokuto estaba detrás de él bastane enérgico, Akaashi le tendió una botella de agua y le revolvió el cabello.

—Ahora no te hiciste ese raro peinado.

—No, no me dio tiempo dé.

—Luces guapo sin el cabello como un búho cornudo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy feo con mi icónico peinado? 

Bokuto se ofendió profundamente, el pelinegro sólo rió y negó con la cabeza tratando de remediarse.

—No, claro que no. Eres bastante bonito pero si te peinaras de otro modo...

—Silencio, no quiero escuchar más. Haz roto mi corazón.

Bokuto le dio la espalda mostrando su tristeza, Akaashi sólo lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa y una angelical risa. Se notaba a simple vista el enorme amor que le tenía a su hijo y el amor era mutuo, Bokuto se sentía muy feliz al ser amado de ese modo. Los demás adultos veían discretamente la escena, sientiendo su corazón cálido al ver a ambos tan felices y puros. Kuroo se sintió algo triste de dejar de lado a esas dos personas tan brillantes.

—Es mejor que comencemos ahora o a Samu le dará hambre y se desconcentrará.

Dijo Atsumu con una sonrisa, todos asintieron, sería un tres contra tres, la afamilia de Akaashi contra la familia Miya. Cada quién tomó su lado de la cancha con enormes sonrisas, al menos por su parte, Bokuto y Akaashi estaban emocionados, hacía bastante tiempo que al menos él, no jugaba vóleibol y esperaba poder ser suficiente. 

Cuando estaba en preparatoria solía sentirse suficiente, veía a más armadores con mayores habilidades, simplemente increíbles y él a duras penas lograba adaptarse a los rematadores de su equipo. Recordó haber llorado al perder en las eliminatorias para las nacionales, sentía que toda la culpa recaía en él, estaba en su tercer año y en ningún momento pudo lelvar a su equipo a resaltar. Era un amargo recuerdo pero sus compañeros le habían animado, elogiando sus pases y en sí todo su ser.

Había lanzado el balón hacia Kuroo en varias ocasiones en las que algunas lograba rematar pero en otras era bloqueado por Osamu, lo que claramente hería su ego y era notable la tensión repentina, no sólo por celos, sino por la competitividad de ambos, a uno le molestaba que lo bloquearan y al otro le molestaba que pudiera rematar. Aunque Kuroo había sido un bloqueador central, era quien remataba mejor de su equipo o eso creían.

Al darle un pase a Bokuto todos miraron expectantes esperando ver sus habilidades y no fueron defraudados. Dio un salto bastante alto con un impulso precioso antes d etocar el balón, su pose era digna de una estrella y simplemente el balón cayó a un lado de Sakusa quien aplaudió hacia el menor de todos bastante sorprendidos.

—Buen remate, niño. Debes haber ido a buenas escuelas.

—Papá me ha enseñado bastante y me he esforzado al entrar al Fukurodani. No llevo tantos días en la escuela pero han sido buenos entrenamientos.

—Igual creo que lo mejor lo haz aprendido de Akaashi. 

Akaashi limpió una lágrima de orgullo a penas escuchó su nombre, aplaudió con emoción y se acercó a darle un beso a Bokuto en la frente.

—¡Eres maravilloso! Pero deberías practicar tu recepción.

Dijo con suavidad antes de volver a su posición para seguir con el partido, los gemelos habían activado su sentido de competencia al ver que podían realmente experimentar o hacer ataques dignos. Kuroo igual estaba atento, hubiera sido divertido haber podido competir contra Inarizaki en sus años dorados.

A penas los gemelos quisieron hacer su ataque rápido, Kuroo desvió sus ojos y sin pensarlo fue a bloquearlo con perfecta sincronización, dejando en silencio a ambos gemelos quienes después de procesarlo se molestaron, sobre todo Atsumu quien hizo casi un berrinche.

—¿Fue muy lento, predecible o mal hecho?

—O tal vez es porque están compitiendo contra un bloqueador central de Nekoma.

Corrigió Sakusa, quien no estaba muy sorprendido. Akaashi felicitó a Kuroo al igual que Bokuto.

—Bueno, Nekoma es un equipo muy observador y tienen una defensa casi perfecta, era de esperarse. Los zorros y los gatos son precavidos, estratégicos y sigilosos, no debe ser difícil leer sus movimientos entre ustedes. 

—También los zorros suelen perder el control fácilmente, ustedes dos no pueden estar en un mismo equipo sin Shinsuke y Aran, necesitan alguien que les de una bofetada.

Dijo Sakusa sacando una risa de todos menos de los gemelos quienes miraban con recelo el cómo les decían que aún actuaban igual a como cuando era adolescentes.

—Un bloqueo de alguien de Nekoma no va a desanimarme.

—Prueba otra vez.

Se dijeron Kuroo y Osamu mientras se miraban a los ojos declarándose guerra a través de sus miradas, era un poco aterrador. Kuroo estaba tenso, algo molesto pero lleno de orgullo y vanidad, Akaashi se acercó a acariciar su espalda para detener esa batalla de miradas mientras que Atsumu sólo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano para que reaccionara, obteniendo un gruñido y mirada bastante molesta por eso.

Los pases de Atsumu eran increíbles, podía hacer un pase perfecto para cualquiera a la distancia y posición que fuera. Akaashi se sentía mal por eso, a penas se acostumbraba a Bokuto y a Kuroo para darles un pase decente. De repente quería llorar por sentirse insuficiente pero era un partido amistoso, no sabía el por qué de su sentir, era la misma sensación que hacía años y lo incomodaba.

Incluso después de haber perdido y mezclaron sus equipos, se sentía triste porque todos a su alrededor eran excelentes en eso. Igual, tenía en su equipo a Osamu y a Sakusa ahora y se sentía tan comprometido, tenía que ser suficiente para darles buenos pases, estaba nervioso y Osamu sabía eso. Mientras se hidrataban los demás, se acercó con calma a Akaashi y pasó un brazo por sus hombros suavemente.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No deberías, es un juego cualquiera como los de un par de niños que salen a jugar por la tarde mientras su madre hace la cena.

—Mis habilidades están muy por debajo que las de todos aquí, me avergüenza no poder darles buenos pases o ser de gran utilidad...

Akaashi dijo en voz baja mientras su mirada la tenía posada en sus zapatillas. Osamu se ofendió por lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo forzó a que se miraran a los ojos.

—No digas cosas como esas. Eres un buen colocador, estamos jugando con profesionales pero has conseguido hacer que den excelente remates tu esposo y tu hijo. Eres bueno recibiendo y bloqueando, también sabes alentar a los tuyos y das un bien ambiente relajado. No tienes por qué menospreciarte, vas a hacer que me enoje.

Akaashi sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Osamu se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo para no besarlo pero sí lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido con calidez. Kuroo miraba eso sin ser discreto, apretaba ligeramente la botella de agua que sostenía. Bokuto le restaba un poco de importancia, Sakusa estaba explicándole como dar un mejor remate. Igual Atsumu se acercó a Kuroo con una sonrisa ladina y dio una palmada en su espalda a la cual a penas le habían sanado los rasguños tan profundos que hacía Akaashi.

—No debería decirte algo respecto a su relación por que no me incumbe pero... ¿Por qué lo dejas ir así? ¿Hay algún tipo de acuerdo entre ustedes?

Kuroo lo miró de reojo, le molestaba que de repente todos lo veían como un tonto al que le eran infiel en su cara pero tampoco iba a gritar que él igual lo era. Se apartó del gemelo y fue directo a donde Akaashi y Osamu para interrumpir su escena tan empalagosa, tocó el hombro del gemelo de ojos grises para llamar su atención, obteniéndola al instante.

—¿Interrumpo?

Dijo con voz tranquila, Osamu sabía que había hecho mal entonces no dijo nada. Akaashi se apartó y sonrió hacia Kuroo.

—Lo siento.

Dijo Osamu sin querer decir otra cosa, estaba muy a gusto oliendo el perfume de Akaashi, bastante varonil pero dulce a la vez, se sentía delgado entre sus brazos, bastante frágil y se sentía bien eso, quería morder su cuello y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Kuroo. Osamu se alejó y fue con su hermano para dejar a Akaashi con su esposo, no estaba siendo rudo o al menos esperaba que fuera así todo el tiempo, no le gustaría escuchar un lamento de parte del de ojos azules después.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que hiciera lo mismo con Yaku esa vez que fuiste a mi oficina?

—No hubiera logrado molestarme cuando sé que hacen eso y mucho más en ese mismo escritorio. ¿Te molesta un abrazo? Qué ternura.

Se burló Akaashi, ambos estaban frente a frente con los brazos cruzados y viéndose a los ojos sin sentir pánico alguno.

—Bokuto está aquí y se supone que somos un bonito matrimonio. Me haces quedar mal al ser tan cariñoso con otro hombre delante de mí.

—No vas a decirme que no quedé mal yo ese día al ir a tu oficina y que estuve frente a frente con tu amante de años. Estoy seguro que todos en ese sitio se burlaron de mí después. ¿Me viste haciendo un escándalo? Te hubieras molestado si lo hubiera hecho como hacía antes.

Todos miraban de manera discreta mientras mantenían su propia conversación.

—Es agradable verte molesto por algo así, no había pasado desde la facultad y es atractiva tu expresión. Es una lástima.

Dijo e iba a irse con los demás de no ser por Kuroo que lo detuvo tomando su muñeca, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo para besarlo un par de segundos después. Akaashi estuvo a nada de entrar en pánico pero el beso le estaba gustando y quería concentrarse en él, por lo que correspondió rodeando su cuello con un brazo y con la palma de su mano cubrió sus costados para que no se viera la brusquedad de la lengua de Kuroo para al menos ser un poco decentes delante de Bokuto quien rodó los ojos y les dio la espalda bastante aturdido por tener que ver eso. Osamu lo acompañó con una expresión de molestia pero a oenas se había dado un par de besos con Akaashi y no podía ponerse celoso si estaba casado y lo sabía. Atsumu y Sakusa rieron de la situación.

Atsumu sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de Akaashi, se notaba hasta con la forma en la que se expresaba de él, que no le importara su matrimonio ni que tuviera un hijo; él de verdad lo quería, quería estar a su lado y que él fuera la persona que estuviera a su lado cuando muriera. Lo adoraba, era encantador y quería hacer mil cosas con él. En todos esos años no había logrado enamorarse de verdad, había tenido parejas pero muy temporales, en su juventud era mucho más cotizado que en su vida actual, no era una necesidad tener una pareja, estaba ocupado con su negocio y no esperó verse con un hombre como Akaashi esa tarde en su oficina.

Quien tenía sus ojos algo hinchados, había llorado antes de llegar a sus oficinas, se veía tan puro y se preguntaba qué lo había hecho llorar. El como todo paso a segundo plano con su talento y habilidades, dando un proyecto impecable el cual ya estaba construido para ese día. Quiso pasar más tiempo con él y alegrar ese amargo recuerdo de que había llorado, se sintió dichoso al verlo sonreír por la comida y su comportamiento, había funcionado porque había cedido a su coqueteo nada sutil.

Y no había dejado de pensar en él, le contó a Atsumu a penas llegó la noche y sabía que estaba disponible. Probablemente Sakusa estaba al tanto de todo igual.

Durante su segundo partido, Osamu y Akaashi estaban sonrientes, divirtiéndose como si ambos fueran los protagonistas de esa tarde, Sakusa intentaba entrar en ese ambiente pero simplemente quería ganar y los ignoraba. Bokuto estaba siendo aconsejado por Atsumu entre medias y Kuroo se concentraba, no iba a dejar que un remate de Osamu ni del profesional Kyoomi pasaran su bloqueo.

—Estás logrando molestarme.

Le dijo Sakusa a Kuroo al ser bloqueado nuevamente, ambos sonreían de lado con ojos retadores.

—¿Esperabas tener una victoria sencilla? Pasar por el bloqueo de Nekoma no es fácil.

—Tu bloqueo es bueno pero no logras frustrarme.

—¿Algún bloqueo logra romperte?

—Guess Monster, Tendou Satori. 

Respondió Sakusa, en sus partidos contra el popular Shiratorizawa en sus años de juventud, había sólo una persona que podía ponerle realmente molesto y era ese extraño pelirrojo, era bastante preciso y aunque lograra bloquearlo en ocasiones, lo que realmente le inquietaba era su forma de ser.

—Es una lastima que no se haya dedicado al vóleibol, era alguien muy talentoso.

Dijo Kuroo, estaba al tanto que había huido a Francia y le hubiera encantado tener un solo partido contra él. Era temido, sus predicciones y corazonadas eran para temerlo.

Igual continuaron, Sakusa comenzó a hacer remates cruzados los cuales era difíciles de bloquear. Kuroo a penas veía lo que iba a hacer desviaba su bloqueo sólo para que poco después Sakusa desviara a la dirección contraria. Esa era una gran habilidad por su peculiar flexibilidad en sus muñecas y lo hacían un oponente invencible. 

—¿Te emocionaste antes de tiempo?

Kuroo gruñó, Bokuto se acercó para pedirle que después le enseñara a hacer cosas así, sus ojos brillaban con asombro. 

Osamu y Akaashi no se hablaban mucho pero celebraban por cada punto que conseguían.   
Akaashi estaba apenado con él, sinceramente le gustaban más lo besos de Osamu porque eran relajados pero bastante sensuales y no salvajes llenos de coraje como los de Kuroo pero se dejaba llevar por ellos.

No se sentía atraído hacia Kuroo de la misma manera. Era un hombre misterioso y bastante apuesto pero se sentía ya muy pisoteado por él. Osamu era bastante cálido aún en su manera callada de ser, era serio pero a la vez bastante divertido y carismático, era trabajador, creativo, humilde, cariñoso, perfecto a ojos de Akaashi.

Bokuto estaba agotado al tercer set en el que el equipo de Akaashi, Osamu y Sakusa ganaron por fin el partido. Se deprimió por ello pero pronto todos se acercaron a halagar sus habilidades y su desarrollo como atleta para animarlo, entonces todos se sentaron a comer en paz. Atsumu y Bokuto eran quienes hacían el ambiente menos callado, lanzando preguntas al aire o a los presentes para que hubiera algún tema de conversación y fuera amena la comida.

Osamu la había preparado con mucho amor, confirmó Atsumu, y era deliciosa.

Lo último que hicieron fue al atardecer, se tomaron fotografías entre todos, Bokuto un par de selfies con los profesionales y animó a todos a tomarse una fotografía juntos. Akaashi prestó su teléfono y Atsumu fue quien se colocó al frente para tomar la selfie una vez todos estaban juntos. Kuroo rodeaba los hombros de su esposo con uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre alzaba dos dedos en una 'v'. Akaashi sonreía suavemente viendo a la cámara algo avergonzado, no le gustaban esas cosas.

Bokuto sonreía enormemente mientras hacía el mismo símbolo que Kuroo pero con ambas manos. Sakusa sonreía con levedad al igual que Atsumu, sólo porque no estaban tan acostumbrados a sonreír. Atsumu sacaba su lengua y con el ceño fruncido levantaba su pulgar, índice y meñique.

A Osamu no le convencía la expresión de Akaashi, y al estar a su lado, discretamente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El ojiazul comenzó a temblar un poco buscando no retorcerse pero pronto no pudo contenerse y rió haciendo una sonrisa sincera y enorme que fue retratada en la segunda fotografía, haciéndola sinceramente, la mejor de todas.

Kuroo pidió una fotografía con Sakusa, habían congeniado de alguna manera y era vanidoso, quería presumir con quién estaba. La fotografía la tomó Bokuto, Sakusa estaba cruzado de brazos y Kuroo igual, ambos con aura dominante que se podía ver en la fotografía. 

El momento de la despedida fue duro pero todos esperaban verse de nuevo después. Menos Osamu y Kuroo, claramente. 

En casa ya después de haberse duchado, Akaashi miró las fotografía en su teléfono, pensando seriamente en si sería bueno publicar una de ellas en sus redes sociales. No debería pensarlo mucho pero a penas tenía una fotografía de él y Bokuto bajo la nieve y es de hacía años.

De las dos escogió la segunda, que fue en la cual Osamu le había forzado a sonreír. Todos lucían bien entonces pensó que era buena idea. No puso descripción alguna, sólo la fotografía, ni siquiera etiquetando a quienes aparecían. 

No tardó en tener likes y comentarios de sus conocidos bastante sorprendidos y halagando el buen aspecto de todos, sacándole una sonrisa nuevamente.

"Hay muchas cosas de las cuales debemos conversar, Akaashi Keiji."

Leyó el comentario y una risa ligera salió de su boca, era Sugawara Koushi, no hablaban muy seguido por lo tanto no sabían bien qué pasaba en la vida del otro pero lo echaba de menos y no estaría mal conversar en persona con él nuevamente. Tal vez visitar Miyagi no era mala idea.


	6. real issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejarse de una persona a la que le entregaste tu corazón por años era difícil, sobre todo después de darte cuenta que ya sólo eras un estorbo para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de éste capítulo la trama principal comenzará a desarrollarse. Necesitaba introducir y dar un poco más de contexto, lamento la tardanza o lo tedioso que pudo ser. 
> 
> Igual, la trama puede ser un poco más incómoda para algunas personas, todo está en las etiquetas entonces si este tipo de contenido no te gusta, pasa de él. De cualquier manera, les invito a seguir leyendo y que disfruten. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo.

Estuvo pensándolo seriamente. A pesar de que quería creerlo, las cosas no eran igual que antes y no era sano para ninguna de las partes intentar continuar a pesar de la pasión que podían tener por un par de minutos. Era mejor terminar el buenos términos y aunque era duro, ya no dudaba.

—Kuroo... Quiero divorciarme.

Dijo con seguridad en su voz pero tristeza en su expresión. Ambos estaban en el comedor de su casa, Bokuto estaba en su habitación haciendo tarea y ambos necesitaban tiempo a solas. Tenían té caliente entre sus manos y estaban uno delante del otro. Kuroo esperaba una conversación diferente.

—Keiji...

Dijo en un susurro mientras lo miraba confundido, sostenía la cerámica de la taza hirviendo con fuerza contrario a lo que sus ojos expresaban. Akaashi comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, tenía su mirada sobre su taza de té aún sin ser siquiera probada, se sentía mal porque Kuroo había sido una persona a la que había amado con todo su corazón y le dolía aceptar que tal vez había tomado una mala decisión al haberse casado con él.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?

—Sí, Kuroo. 

—Debe ser algo que pensaste de repente... ¿Te sientes bien?

—Por favor, Kuroo. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Pero... Akaashi.

Akaashi limpió sus lágrimas de manera repentina y miró a Kuroo a los ojos, quién tenía sus cejas curveadas hacia abajo con tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad tú crees que esto iba a durar más? 

—Las cosas parecían comenzar a arreglarse.

—No vas a dejar a Yaku por mí, Kuroo... no está bien que sigamos, no cuando nos hacemos daño y perjudicamos a Bokuto en el medio.

—Yo...

—Me gusta pensar que todo tuvo que pasar para poder encontrar a quienes nos hacían felices de verdad.

Akaashi sonrió y limpió una última lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

—Tú eres abogado, sé que puedes hacer un buen acuerdo por eso no quise adelantarme.

—Akaashi, podemos discutir sobre nosotros mañana que estés más tranquilo.

—¿Te sorprende de verdad? Kuroo... aún tengo cicatrices de hace más de diez años, aprendí a comportarme a tu alrededor y creo que tú entendiste que estabas haciendo mal pero no estoy bien, ¿Cómo puedo estarlo si... he caído de las escaleras? Estuve asustado de tener un hijo, estoy tan arrepentido de no querer y fue más decisión tuya...

—Estoy arrepentido de todo eso, Akaashi puedo intentar-

—Te amé demasiado y atesoraré todos esos momentos en los que me hiciste feliz pero ahora ya no quiero verte.

Kuroo hizo una mueca de disgusto, hería su orgullo porque pensaba que Akaashi jamás sería capaz de separarse de él. Sinceramente creía que el estar con el gemelo era sólo un juego para darle celos o darle una lección. Creía que iba a poder seguir con Yaku sin tener que dejar a Akaashi porque al final de cuentas, era idiota y le enriquecía tener a dos hombres a sus pies y en ese momento, en el que Akaashi le miraba aún con una sonrisa en su rostro y le decía aquello, se sintió tan miserable.

Porque él aún era capaz de sonreírle a alguien que le hizo mucho daño.

Se arrepentió de todo, estaba en silencio viéndolo beber de su taza de té de manera tan amena y grácil, elegante, frágil. ¿Había tenido la oportunidad de casarse y tener una familia con alguien tan angelical como él? Sí, y la tiró a la basura.

—Lo lamento tanto.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza suavemente, ninguna disculpa iba a reparar nada. Kuroo lo miraba con arrepentimiento y estaba enojado con él pero no iba a negarle el divorcio. Lejos de todo su orgullo, sabía que era lo mejor y no iba a forzar a Akaashi a estar a su lado si le hacía tanto daño, no iba a dejar a Yaku por más que le gustara intentarlo una vez, no iba a torturarlo y hacerle la vida más difícil.

—Sólo quiero la custodia de Bo, no quiero pelear por eso... Puedo... Puedo rentar un departamento y puedes quedarte con la casa...-

—No, les dejaré todo. Casa y auto, pagaré la escuela de Bokuto y todo lo que necesite... Aunque intente apelar por la custodia, él no querrá estar conmigo... fui muy mal padre y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Me alegra que quieras hacer esto fácil, pensé que lo tomarías peor...

—No estoy exactamente bien con todo esto porque es muy repentino... Pasamos más de quince años juntos, tuvimos un hijo y...

—No quiero presionarte pero sería mejor tener todo lo antes posible...

Akaashi dijo y se puso de pie, recogiendo su taza de té para dejarla en la cocina, estaba agotado y no iba a dormir con Kuroo esa noche. 

—Te dejo la habitación para ti solo. Buenas noches. 

Le dijo y fue escaleras arriba, Kuroo aún se quedaría un rato más en el comedor. Fue directo a la habitación de Bokuto donde él escribía un par de cosas sobre una libreta.

—¿Te molesta si compartimos cama por hoy?

—¿Van a divorciarse entonces?

—Escuchaste...

—No es muy grande esta casa.

Bokuto no lo decía molesto, sólo bastante serio, algo triste en realidad. Akaashi se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras seguía sentado.

—Lo siento mucho, Bo.

—No hay por qué disculparse. Sinceramente creo que es lo mejor, me sorprende que no hayas querido hacerlo antes.

—No es fácil tomar una decisión así pero me alegra que estés de acuerdo con esto...

—Imposible no estarlo, papá te hizo mucho daño, me da coraje que pueda liberarse de culpas con firmar un papel y dejarte una casa llena de amargura.

Bokuto cerró su libreta y suspiró con recelo hacia su padre. Akaashi besó su hombro y se separó sólo para apagar la lámpara del escritorio del menor.

—En esta casa también hay buenos recuerdos. Sería más difícil mudarnos lejos de un barrio en el cual has vivido durante todos tus años de existencia. 

—¿Qué buen recuerdo hay? ¿Kuroo asfixiándote y tú arañando sus brazos para liberarte? o... ¿Cuando te hizo tropezar y casi te rompes una pierna por caer de las escaleras? Demasiado dulces...

A Akaashi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso, de repente quería llorar de recordar el llanto desesperado de su pequeño al verlo siendo herido, no por recordar el dolor de esos días, sino por recordar la triste expresión de decepción, coraje e impotencia de un niño de cuatro años que se ocultaba bajo la mesa del comedor al sentirse abrumado y desprotegido.

—Él merece ir a prisión, no tener la posibilidad de huir del daño que hizo sólo para darte un poco de paz y libertad. 

—No hables así de tu padre... A pesar de todo él nunca te puso una mano encima...

—Tampoco está bien que un niño pequeño tenga que ver cómo su padre está al borde de la muerte por un idiota.

Akaashi no resistió y simplemente comenzó a llorar, ni siquiera pudo defender a Kuroo de las duras palabras de Bokuto porque de repente sólo su voz se desvaneció. El peligris se dio cuenta del error que cometió, estaba siendo muy severo con alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, alguien a quien de verdad amaba.

—Lo siento tanto, Bokuto...

Dijo Akaashi en voz baja mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas se detuvieran pero no lo lograba, Bokuto se alejó de su escritorio y abrazó a Akaashi con fuerza antes de comenzar a disculparse, susurrando a su oído, tenían ya la misma estatura. 

—Perdóname, no quise decir nada de eso...

Akaashi amaba tanto a su hijo, esa noche estaba siendo bastante dura. Recordó que tan sólo un par de meses después de su boda había comenzado a sentirse terrible y estaba tan asustado por sus sospechas.

Definitivamente enterarse que estaba embarazado fue la peor noticia que pudo haber recibido.

Estaba asustado, realmente atemorizado y molesto. No quería tener un hijo, un hijo ni siquiera estaba en sus planes al haberse casado con Kuroo y estaba tan molesto.

No quería tenerlo, era complicado, podía morir, no quería pasar por eso y estaba desesperado. Había deseado que Kuroo estuviera de acuerdo pero al habérselo dicho, él se veía feliz con la idea. Akaashi lloró y se arrodilló, era demasiado joven para tener un hijo y Kuroo no comprendía eso, él se molestó al escucharlo querer abortar.

Akaashi llamó a su madre esperando consuelo pero sólo consiguió escuchar las mismas palabras que Kuroo le había dicho, estaba furioso, se sentía desdichado. 

Un día estando bajo la lluvia, había tomado coraje para ir a abortar, aún estaba a tiempo pero había terminado desmayado en un hospital, su embarazo estaba siendo duro y él se estaba descuidando, comenzando a padecer anemia. A penas despertó le hicieron un ultrasonido para revisar que su bebé destuviera bien. Medio inconsciente, miró a la pantalla tan borrosa, el doctor hablaba y señaló a aquél ser vivo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, Akaashi miró e inconscientemente sonrió mientras escuchaba al doctor decirle que su bebé estaba bien.

Se había sentido aliviado por escucharlo.

Y eso le extrañó. 

Kuroo le regañó a penas estuvo de vuelta en casa tras haberse dado de alta, había sido un inconsciente, le dijo y le obligó a ir a un chequeo cada mes para cuidar su embarazo. Kuroo lo cuidaba bastante bien, era bastante considerado y durante el parto había sujetado su mano con fuerza y calidez hasta que esa pequeña criatura estuvo entre sus brazos.

Ahí Akaashi se había arrepentido de haber querido deshacerse de él. Su bebé y él hicieron contacto visual, esos ojos azules con esos color miel... Akaashi supo que daría su vida por él.

Y desde ahí no había podido apartarse de Bokuto y lo adoraba con toda su alma. El afecto era mutuo, Bokuto estaría una vida entera con su padre si fuera posible, él le había mostrado amor sincero e incondicional. 

Kuroo había sido rápido con los papeles, en menos de dos semanas estaba todo listo y Akaashi firmó sin dudar. Él había cumplido con su parte y se había acordado que cada quince días Bokuto se quedaría un fin de semana con Kuroo al menos hasta que tuviera dieciocho años. Había sido duro ver a Kuroo empacar sus cosas ese mismo día, ya había comenzado a rentar un departamento e iba a mudarse a penas.

Fue duro despedirse pero fue bastante pacífico, Bokuto no sintió una verdadera ausencia.

Akaashi sólo vio una camisa que Kuroo había dejado en el armario, probablemente a propósito. No había muchas cosas suyas en casa en realidad pero sí sentía un vacío.

Sobre todo al despertar en la mañana, su cama estaba vacía o al menos los primeros días. Bokuto a veces iba a dormir con él ya que la cama era enorme, no había problema en ello. Era bastante reconfortante dormir juntos, sobre todo porque el invierno comenzaba y a pesar de tener bastantes mantas encima, el calor de otra persona siempre era mejor. Dormir abrazados comenzaba a ser una rutina.

—Bo, despierta. Debes ir al colegio.

Dijo suavemente mientras daba suaves caricias sobre su espalda. Bokuto no tenía un sueño muy pesado entonces a los pocos segundos ya había gruñido en protesta, sacando una sonrisa del mayor quien igual estaba a penas despierto.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Mmm... sólo un par de huevos...

—¿No tienes hambre?

—No en realidad.

Akaashi sólo asintió y se puso de pie antes de desaparecer para ir al baño. El peligris giró un poco para tomar su teléfono celular y sólo revisó sus mensajes mientras despertaba un poco más. No tenía muchos en realidad, sólo tenía un par y uno de ellos era de su padre quien le deseaba suerte en su día. Era costumbre ya que no podía decírselo directamente, sólo respondía con un igualmente y cualquier emoji. Le resentía ver que sus fotos de perfil eran con ese novio suyo, sonrientes, felices. Se preguntaba si a ese chico no le remordía saber que simplemente estuvo dispuesto a meterse en un matrimonio e hizo sufrir a un hombre que sólo merecía lo mejor.

—Hoy iré al supermercado, ¿necesitas algo?

—¿Puedes comprarme esas barras de proteína nuevas que salen en televisión? 

—... ¿Cuáles?

—.... No recuerdo el nombre... más tarde te envío una foto de ellas. ¿También puedes comprar un par de manzanas y nueces?

—Sí, claro. ¿Hoy tienen práctica con Nekoma, cierto? Te deseo mucha suerte.

—Gracias, no quiero perder contra la escuela de papá, prometo no dejarles ni un solo set.

Akaashi sonrió y pellizcó su mejilla con suavidad para después seguir con su desayuno. Era bastante satisfactorio ver como su hijo crecía tan bien y poco a poco iba abriéndose paso al éxito. Bebió su taza de café rápidamente, la amargura de su bebida sabía tan exquisita esa mañana, tal vez eso le decía que sería un buen día. A penas dejaron sus platos vacíos, Akaashi los recogió y se dispuso a lavarlos. Bokuto fue al segundo piso por su mochila y se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de casa.

Esperaba un poco más respecto a su día pero fue tan normal, lo rico del café debió ser sólo que había puesto la cantidad perfecta de azúcar. Había comprado lo que Bokuto pidió e incluso perdió algo de tiempo en su camino de vuelta a casa porque simplemente no tenía nada que hacer. No tenía algún proyecto pendiente y su casa estaba impecable, no tenía en sus planes verse con Osamu al menos por toda esa semana. 

Él estaba al tanto de su divorcio y no había cambiado nada, no quería ir rápido. Nada que ver con Kuroo que tan sólo una semana después estaba presumiendo a su amante libremente, eso le dolía.

¿Él esperaba que pidiera el divorcio para ser realmente feliz? Él y Bokuto sólo estaban siendo un estorbo para él.

Sólo un par de amigos cercanos estaban al tanto de su divorcio ya que habían pregutado al ver a Kuroo subir fotografías sonriente con ese chico de cabello café claro. Eran ambos tan diferentes, habían tomado una mala decisión al querer estar juntos.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Sólo perdimos un set, no cumplí el dejarles sin una victoria.

—Pero ganaron la mayoría, eso está bien, felicidades, de verdad. Sólo por eso, podemos salir a cenar hoy, lo que quieras.

—¿De verdad? Mmmm... no sé qué quiero en realidad...

Akaashi pensó tratando de darle opciones a Bokuto, si fuera su decisión estaría en sus planes ir a comer a Onigiri Miya ya que adoraba los onigiris y estaba ansioso por ver a Osamu.

—¿Por qué no sólo vamos por café? Eso es agradable y nos gusta a ambos.

—Si quieres, esta época del año es perfecta para salir a caminar y disfrutar de la ciudad.

Bokuto sonrió y simplemente siguió haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, no era bueno en ellas y estaba siendo complicado, le avergonzaba pedirle ayuda a su padre y mejor quiso revisar sus apuntes para intentar comprender. Mientras Akaashi leía un libro cualquiera. Ambos recostados en la alfombra de la sala de estar disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Incluso volviendo de disfrutar la fría brisa del invierno siendo rebajada por el café hirviente entre sus manos, había una sensación rara en el pelinegro, saber que la casa estaría totalmente vacía hasta que ellos volvieran.

Se pusieron sus pijamas, esa noche Bokuto dormiría en su habitación.

—¿Puedes al menos darme un beso de buenas noches?

Exclamó Bokuto desde su habitación, ya envuelto en las sábanas hasta la mitad de su torso desnudo. Había escuchado los pasos de Akaashi a penas intentar entrar a su habitación entonces él no tuvo peoblema en ir a la habitación de su hijo adolescente quien miraba sin mucho interés su teléfono celular.

Se acercó para dar un beso en su mejilla, se había sentado a un lado suyo en el colchón para estar a su altura pero él giró en ese mismo instante, haciendo que sus labios chocaran. Se paralizó por un par de segundos tratando de asimilarlo o de reaccionar, pero a penas tuvo consciencia, vio que Bokito no tenía realmente intenciones de alejarse. 

Una reacción totalmente humana al recibir un beso inesperado era apartarse al menos al segundo pero ninguno estaba haciendo eso. Bokuto no parecía molesto pero él estaba realmente sorprendido. 

Aún así, se apartó de manera tranquila y simplemente se puso de pie para huir de la manera más calmada de esa habitación.

Había padres y madres que besaban a sus hijos en los labios al menos cuando eran niños y no era que le pareciera bien eso, le revolvía el estómago el verlo ya que lo consideraba realmente enfermo pero en ese momento sólo quería justificarse por no haberse apartado a penas se dio cuenta.

Sólo sus labios se juntaron, no se movieron. Bokuto tenía sus ojos cerrados y no pudo ver la alarma en los ojos de Akaashi. 

El peligris sólo lo vio irse en silencio, hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. No por lo repentino del beso, sino por no haber podido prolongarlo un poco más para realmente saborear algo.


End file.
